El fantasma de la opera(version Inuyasha)
by Rosekagome22
Summary: Un hombre misterioso que habita catacumbas de la casa de la opera, aterroriza la Ópera de París para atraer la atención de una joven vocalista de la que se enamora y obseciona. El hombre se esconde del mundo para mantener oculta su deformidad que cubre con una mascara pero al llegar Kagome, huerfana y sin hogar le empieza a enseñar el arte de la musica pero acaba enamorado de ella
1. capitulo 1 prologo

**Este fanfic está inspirado en la obra original de Gastón Leroux "el fantasma de la opera" y adaptada a los personajes de Inuyasha que son de la grandiosa Rumiko.**

PROLOGO

PARIS, FRANCIA 1945

Era una mañana fría en la capital parisina, el viento se escuchaba como un susurro lacerante que aspiraba contar los secretos que en el quedaban encerrados, tantos años habían pasado desde el incendio que había consumido la opera Garnier y las remodelaciones estaban a penas comenzando para la nueva apertura, a pesar de que el incendio fue devastador casi en su totalidad, muchos objetos de las obras representadas en la casa de la ópera habían sobrevivido y por esa razón ese día eran subastadas.

Se escucha al fondo del salón superior de la Ópera el sonido de un martillo al caer con fuerza sobre el taburete:

—Vendido. ¿Su número señor? Gracias. Lote 663, damas y caballeros: un cartel para la producción de este Teatro de "Aníbal" de Chalumeau—dijo el subastador mientras, uno de los cuidadores de la edificación tomaba el cartel para mostrarlo a los presentes.

— ¿Tengo diez francos? Cinco entonces. Cinco me ofrecen. Seis, siete. Contra usted, señor, siete. Ocho. Ocho a la una. Ocho a las dos. Vendido...

(Golpe de martillo)

— A Inuyasha, Vizconde de Taisho. Muchas gracias señor. Lote 664: una pistola de madera y tres cráneos humanos de la producción en 1831 de "Robert le Diable" de Meyerbeer. Diez francos por esto. Diez, gracias. Diez francos todavía. Quince, gracias. Quince me ofrecen. Se va por quince.

El hombre ya mayor solo miro al subastador y asintió.

(Golpe de martillo)

— ¿Su número señor? Lote 665, damas y caballeros: una caja de música de papel maché conforma de organillo. Como accesorio, la figura de un mono vestido con túnica persa tocándolos platillos. Este artículo, descubierto en las bodegas del teatro, aún está funcionamiento.

(Lo sostiene arriba)

— Se muestra aquí—dijo a su ayudante para que lo mostrara a la concurrencia.

El vizconde Taisho lo miro con detenimiento, sabía lo que era, ella se lo había contado.

(El ayudante lo pone en movimiento)

— ¿Debo comenzar con veinte francos? Vamos, damas y caballeros. ¿Quince entonces? Quince, gracias. Sí, veinte de usted señor, muchas gracias.

—Veinticinco—dijo una mujer de muy avanzada edad.

—Veinticinco a mi izquierda, gracias madame. Me ofrecen veinticinco. ¿Treinta? Se va por treinta francos entonces. Treinta a la una, treinta a las dos, vendido por treinta francos al Vizconde de Taisho. Gracias de nuevo, señor.

—Esta pieza es de colección, los detalles tal como ella alguna vez me explicó... tu terciopelo y plomo del figurín ¿Y tocarás cuando ya nadie quede aquí? —dijo con nostalgia el Vizconde Inuyasha.

—Lote 666, entonces: un candelabro en piezas. Algunos de ustedes quizá recuerden el extraño asunto del Fantasma de la Opera: un misterio nunca explicado por completo. Se nos ha dicho que éste es exactamente el mismo candelabro que figuró en el famoso desastre. Nuestros talleres lo han restaurado y han cableado partes de él para la nueva luz eléctrica, para que tengamos una idea de cómo se verá cuando este resemblado. Quizá ahuyentemos al espectro de hace tantos años con un poco de iluminación, ¿caballeros?

De pronto la manta que cubría lo levantó e Inuyasha se sintió repentinamente enfermo de rabia al ver que subía. Los recuerdos se precipitaron hacia él más rápido que el viento. Destellos de imágenes corrieron cada uno tratando de quedarse, haciendo que se formase un enorme nudo en su garganta. De pronto se sintió como si estuviera corriendo en el tiempo hasta 1895, cuando toda la locura llevó a cabo, cuando conoció el amor y a su más grande enemigo.


	2. capitulo 2 la bienvenida a la opera

**Este fanfic está inspirado en la obra original de Gastón Leroux "el fantasma de la opera" y adaptada a los personajes de Inuyasha que son de la grandiosa Rumiko.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA BIENVENIDA A LA OPERA**

La opera de parís, magistral construcción, poseía una fachada ricamente decorada, una escalera monumental, y una sala al estilo italiano, plazas con el techo pintado y alumbrado de una inmensa araña de cristal, se veían a los danzantes y intérpretes ensayando sus números antes de salir a escena, los mismo hacía La Prima Donna Kikyo, la principal cantante de la opera, vocalizaba para la presentación de esta noche, y las bailarinas hacían su movimientos con ayuda de la coreógrafa Kaede.

Era el momento de la práctica y la prima donna misma no era feliz con el hecho de que la práctica estaba tomando más tiempo de lo habitual.

— ¿Dónde está mi spray spray? —gritaba Kikyo haciendo un escándalo todo el mundo sabía que era extremadamente exagerada.

Antes de que pudieran trabajar, tres personas venían caminando y el dueño de la opera Myoga Ricks junto con ellos y este les empezó a hablar "Amigos, romanos, compatriotas prestadme sus oídos traigo terribles noticias el día de hoy" todo el mundo miró a Ricks como si estuviera loco, mientras que algunos se reían pensando que estaba bromeando. Le dio a la gente por reír a lo tocado.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Me retiro este año y los dos hombres que se harán cargo del teatro son Miroku Williams y Bankotsu Bell—presento a los aludidos con cortesía.

Los dos sonrieron— mi nombre es Miroku y el es Bankotsu mi socio—inquirió el Señor Miroku.

Continúo hablando Bankotsu—Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos, nosotros somos los nuevos administradores y aquí detrás de nosotros es el Vizconde Inuyasha de Taisho el nos ayuda con su contribución monetaria—completo el Señor Bankotsu mientras el vizconde salía de ellos

Señor Inuyasha dio un paso adelante y una joven llamada Kagome se quedó sin aliento al verlo.

—Kagome porque miras al vizconde de Taisho así —dijo cuestionándola.

—oh Sango es Inuyasha. Nos conocimos cuando éramos más jóvenes. Él me llamaba Pequeña Lotte y jugábamos juntos. Estoy seguro de que ha olvidado de mí ahora—dijo en voz baja con un toque de desilusión en su rostro.

Inuyasha y los dos nuevos gestores pidieron ver a los bailarines de nuevo en ese momento Kikyo se acercó a ellos iracunda— Eso es suficiente. Estoy harta de los directivos que no aprecian mi talento y a los bailarines que son poca cosa les pongan más atención que a mí, no voy a cantar esta noche— en este ella empezaron a asaltar las maldiciones gritando por todas partes.

Miroku y Bankotsu miraron a Taisho con miedo esperando que él pueda ayudar con esta mala situación.

El los miro y les dijo en voz baja—Sólo humillarse y darle un montón de elogios.

Los dos nuevos gerentes se dieron una mirada entre si y corrieron hacia ella ponerse de rodillas "por favor, no te vayas Prima Donna Kikyo no nos vaya a dejar, este teatro de la ópera no podría funcionar sin ti. Todos seremos destituidos sin su hermosa voz ", dijo Bankotsu cuando este se detuvo.

—A si y ¿qué más? —respondió Kikyo ya que le encantaban los elogios y las suplicas.

— Kikyo que eres la mujer más hermosa, prima donna por favor quédate sin ti no somos nada —dijeron aun hincados frente a Kikyo.

—bien bien, me quedare—proclamo con exagerado dramatismo.

Todo el mundo aplaudió y el maestro se acercó a ella y le preguntó si quería cantar algo. Ella asintió con la cabeza

—todo el mundo a callar—grito ella.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado y Kikyo se puso a cantar fuera de tono medio. Miroku fue el primero en una mueca de dolor y Bankotsu estaba apenas ignorando el impulso de salir corriendo por el hecho de que ella estaba haciéndole daño a sus pobres y sensibles oídos. Otras personas también cubrían sus orejas. Ella estaba a punto de golpearlos con una nota muy alta, cuando de repente de la nada una pintura de una escena cayó encima de ella haciéndola caer al suelo. El caos sobrevino causando que todos a gritar y entrar en pánico.

Sango miró a su alrededor y menciono e voz baja—esto ha sido obra del fantasma.

La instructora de los bailarines Kaede se dirigió a un lugar y recogió una carta con un cráneo rojo en él como un sello. Ella se la entregó a Miroku y le dijo:

—Aquí hay una carta para ti del fantasma de la ópera—dijo seria.

—Oh dios en los cielos que están obsesionados—dijo Bankotsu en un grito, Kaede ignoró a Bankotsu y prosiguió.

—El simplemente les da la bienvenida a su teatro de la opera y les ordena seguir dejando el Palco número cinco desocupado para su uso y les recuerda que le adeudan su salario

Ante esas palabras Miroku contesto—¿quién es este hombre? ¿Por qué debería obtener un salario si no trabaja aquí? —inquirió con molestia.

Kaede se encogió de hombros —El señor Ricks le pagaba veinte mil francos al mes. Quizá usted pueda pagar más ahora que el Vizconde de Taisho es su patrocinador—dijo con calma absoluta y prosiguio—esta es su ópera señor y requiere se haga su voluntad o cosas terribles van a pasar a los que le desobedecen. Kikyo es un muy buen ejemplo de esto —dijo señalando a la aludida quien le devolvió la mirada echando chispas.

Al oír estas palabras, esta se levantó y salió de la casa de la ópera gritando maldiciones a todos y tomando todos sus criados. Naraku se acercó a Miroku "Tú eres un aficionado un tonto, y un verdadero mentecato " Él se echó a reír como un maníaco y siguió a su mujer fuera de la casa de la ópera.


	3. Capitulo 3 La hermosa voz y el fantasma

**Capitulo 3 La hermosa voz y el fantasma.**

—Vaya que atrevimiento, no caeré en este juego sucio, no haré caso a las provocaciones de este charlatán ¿Cómo se atreve?, ¡exige un salario! Y un palco para su uso personal. Y… ¿Por qué decía señor Myoga que se retira usted de la gerencia de la ópera?- pregunto sarcásticamente Miroku Williams–mis nervios señores. Dijo esto y se retiro también

-¿Qué haremos ahora sin actriz principal? Esto es un desastre, no podemos devolver las entradas a la gente, o por dios y ahora que haremos Miroku—dijo Bankotsu al aludido.

—No lo sé, ¿debe haber una suplente que no?—pregunto al maestro de ceremonias.

—No no la hay esta puesta en escena es nueva y no hemos puesto ninguna suplente—contesto alterado el maestro.

—por dios que haremos, el conde nos correrá, ¿por cierto y el conde donde se encuentra?—pregunto Miroku buscándolo con la mirada.

—se ha ido a su palco a esperar la función—contesto una bailarina.

— ¿o que demonio haremos? —dijo Bankotsu mas que nervioso.

—Kagome Higurashi puede hacerlo señor- la voz con marcado acento francés de Madame Kaede retumbo en el auditorio. —ha recibido clases particulares de un gran maestro.

— ¿Quién es su maestro? —le inquirió el señor Williams.

—Desconozco su nombre Señor —respondió tímidamente Kagome.

—Si no tenemos otra opción, ¿podría cantar usted la canción que Kikyo se disponía a interpretar?

Kagome comenzó a cantar dejando a todos boquiabiertos, la voz suave de la tímida chica tomo vuelo y lleno cada espacio del lugar invadiendo cada uno de los corazones que la escuchaban, cada nota tenía una caída perfecta y se acoplaba magistralmente a la música, no tuvo un solo error en su interpretación. Así quedo todo establecido, seria la señorita Higurashi la que remplazara a la Señora Kikyo en el acto de esa noche.

Todo ocurrió tal y como se esperaba, a pesar de que la actriz principal fuese remplazada, la voz de Kagome embeleso al publico quien encontró en ella a una nueva diva para su devoción, estaban complacidos y al finalizar el acto buscaron agradecerle por su magnífica presentación, pero la astuta Madame Kaede supo alejarla del tumulto llevándola al camerino que antes ocupaba Kikyo, el cual estaba lleno de flores y regalos para ella.

—Has estado maravillosa Kagome y tu maestro te ha escuchado—Madame Kaede recogió la rosa que descansaba sobre el peinador y se la entrego, Kagome la tomo mientras acariciaba el lazo negro que la envolvía. La Señora Kaede abandono la habitación dejándola sola por fin, Kagome observo su reflejo en el espejo, lucia hermosa aun con el traje de la presentación, de golpe la puerta se abrió y apareció la figura de un hombre alto y apuesto, se trataba del vizconde.

— Pequeña lotte, he escuchado atentamente, ha pasado tanto tiempo—dijo Inuyasha con emoción desmedida.

El corazón de Kagome parecía dar un vuelco, su amigo y confidente de la infancia aun la recordaba, para ella no había pasado un día desde que lo vio por última vez, sus recuerdos estaban frescos en su memoria.

— estuviste realmente magnifica, Kagome, tu voz me elevó.

—Inuyasha… cuando mi padre estaba en agonía me dijo que enviaría un ángel desde el cielo para que cuidase de mí, creo que mi padre envió al ángel de la música como mi guardián y él cuida de mi- decía Kagome con los ojos tiernamente humedecidos por las lagrimas.

—Oh ya lo creo, pero hoy tú fuiste el ángel Kagome, cámbiate, te esperaré para llevarte a cenar—dijo Inuyasha acercándose a la puerta.

-no por favor Inuyasha, mi maestro es muy estricto…Inuyasha…- pero ya era muy tarde, este ya había salido por la puerta.

Kagome bajo la mirada con tristeza viendo la rosa con el listón negro en su regazo, quería ir a cenar con su amigo pero no estaba segura de que su Maestro lo consintiera, una sensación de escalofrió invadió su cuerpo, sintió que algo o alguien la observaba, camino lentamente hacia la puerta e intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave, "Inuyasha no pudo encerrarme" pensó, de repente una voz inundo el lugar, una voz que llegaba desde un lugar desconocido y que se escuchaba provenir de distintos sitios.

—ese muchacho tan arrogante, como osa regodearse en mi triunfo—Kagome reconoció la voz de su maestro y de inmediato respondió a su llamado.

—Ángel de música te escucho, perdona mi falta, ha sido culpa mía.

—no hace falta que te disculpes, estoy complacido contigo—fue la respuesta.

— ángel de música por favor no te ocultes, cada día que pasa creo que desvarío un poco más.

—niña mía, mira tú reflejo en el espejo, ahí dentro me encontrarás.

Kagome se acercó al espejo y una neblina gris la envolvió, se maravillo ante su propia belleza e intento tocar su rostro en el reflejo, pero al poner su mano en el cristal no encontró nada más que el vacío, estuvo a punto de caer, pero una mano enguantada la recibió y esta se dejo llevar.

Kagome

**Dormida, Él me cantó, **

**Dormida, el vino. . . **

**Esa voz qué me llama **

**Y dice mi nombre. . . **

**Y hace ¿Qué Sueñe de nuevo? **

**Por ahora yo encuentro que el Fantasma de la Ópera **

**Está allí -**

**Dentro de mi mente. . .**

PHANTOM

**Canta una vez otra vez conmigo **

**Nuestro extraño dueto **

**Mi poder sobre ti se hace más fuerte aún **

**Y aunque te apartas de mí para mirar detrás **

**El Fantasma de la Opera está ahí **

**Dentro de tu mente**

Kagome

**Quien ya tu rostro vio terror sintió**

**Yo soy tu mascara**

PHANTOM

**Y a mi me oyes...**

AMBOS

**Tu / Mi espíritu y mi / tu voz en un combinado **

**El Fantasma de la Opera está ahí **

**Dentro de tu mi mente /**

Kagome

**Es el fantasma de la opera**

PHANTOM

**Canta, mi ángel de la música **

**Canta mi ángel**

**Canta para mí **

**Canta, mi ángel! **

**Canta para mí!**

—Te he traído A la sede del trono de la música—dijo el fantasma mientras le tomaba de la mano—Este es mi reino donde todos debemos rendir homenaje a la música, tú has venido aquí, con un propósito, y uno solo desde el primer momento que te escuché cantar, te ha necesitado conmigo, para servirme, para cantar, para mi música ...

Mi música ...

Al final se la llevó a una pequeña parte de la gran habitación y vio que había una muñeca que se parecía ella. La muñeca tenia puesto el vestido de novia más hermosa que había visto nunca. Se desmayó justo cuando ella lo vio y él la recogió y la llevó a una cama.

CONTINUARA….

Gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios nos vemos en otra ocasión.


	4. Mi ángel de la musica:Sesshomaru

**Capitulo 4 Mi ángel de la música: Sesshomaru**

Kagome abrió sus ojos para ver una ligera cortina oscura delante suyo, se hallaba acostada en una enorme cama con forma de cisne envuelta en sabanas de terciopelo rojo, el olor a humedad que emanaba el lugar la invadió y sintió nauseas.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mientras se levantaba, sintió el frío piso de piedra bajo sus pies y tembló, evidentemente alguien le había quitados sus zapatos, ahora recordaba un poco, su ángel la había llamado a través del espejo, era él quien a había llevado hasta ahí, Kagome con su corazón lleno de emoción salió a recorrer el sitio en busca de su mentor. Salió de lo que parecía la habitación y escucho el sonido del órgano

—Ángel de música—dijo mientras sonreía con inocencia, el sitio donde estaba se hallaba rodeado por un lago de aguas turbias y había velas por doquier, lo vio sentado frente al instrumento, tocándolo con devoción, midió sus pasos y se acercó lentamente, pero a la mitad de su camino frenó en seco, el ángel de la música ya no era más producto de su imaginación, era real y vivía debajo del teatro tal como… De solo pensarlo se le heló la piel, no podía ser cierto, su ángel era a la vez ese abominable ser que tanto terror le producía.

Tomó valor y se acercó a él, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sintió el impulso de tocarlo pero tuvo miedo y se contuvo, él sintió su presencia y dejó de tocar, se levantó y siguió dándole la espalda, finalmente luego de un lapso de tiempo se giró y le permitió ver su rostro.

Incontables lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de la señorita Higurashi, esta respiro profundo y bajo la mirada, recordaba la descripción que habían hecho de él, las jóvenes del cuerpo de bailarines que lo habían visto "va siempre de traje negro y una máscara cubre la mitad de su rostro deforme" había dicho una.

De pronto la mano enguantada del fantasma tomo la barbilla de su aprendiz obligándola a verlo, Kagome lo miró fijamente a los ojos se dio cuenta de la tristeza que había en ellos, esos ojos dorados la miraban con intensidad, la parte de su cara expuesta era hermosa, tenía un fuerte mentón y una nariz fileña, la joven miró sus labios por un momento y sintió la sangre dispararse en sus mejillas, no pudo evitar apartarse.

—No puedo creer que seas tú— fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

—Sí, soy yo tu maestro, la sombra que se oculta en las catacumbas por temor al sol, temor a los ojos de la humanidad—Dijo él en tono grave.

—lo que ocurrió con Kikyo… ¿fuiste tú? —El fantasma torció el gesto para luego lanzar una carcajada pero su alegría se vio frustrada por la mirada de Kagome—hoy estuviste maravillosa…

—Sé todo lo que dicen de ti —dijo la pupila con tristeza –mi ángel, mi maestro es el hombre a quien más temo, quiero irme de aquí—dijo Kagome

– ¡No! —le gritó él mientras se acercaba a ella, Kagome cerró sus ojos en espera de lo peor, pero solo sintió unos dedos recorrer su mejilla, su cuerpo temblaba, estaba aterrorizada por la presencia de ese hombre.

— Yo creía que tú me protegías de él, que realmente cuidabas de mí y que por eso jamás lo había visto… pero eras tú todo este tiempo—menciono en tono casi inaudible.

— lo último que deseo es que tengas temor de mi, tú no debes temerme, jamás haré nada para herirte… quiero protegerte—dijo él mientras se alejaba para recoger un montón de papeles que reposaban en un escritorio, Kagome aprovechó la distracción e intentó escapar, subió al bote que asumió pertenecía al fantasma pero este lo detuvo de inmediato con sus manos.

— Es inútil—dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano —he arreglado una nueva opera para ti, il muto, serás la condesa. Kagome aún no sentía confianza en él, su maestro, su ángel la había defraudado.

El fantasma se sentó sobre un muro de piedra y dejó los papeles a su lado.

—me gusta creer que puedo confiar en alguien además de mi mismo, no quería decepcionarte, por eso nunca me había mostrado ante ti—cerró sus ojos y bajo la cabeza, mientras que con una mano frotaba la otra, Kagome sonrió ante la escena, parecía un niño, se acercó tímidamente a su lado y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

— la presentación de hoy, jamás lo habría conseguido de no ser por ti, pero la próxima vez me gustaría obtener papeles por mi talento y no por accidentes—la joven sonreía de corazón, ya no habían lagrimas en sus ojos, solo la tranquilidad que días atrás la había acompañado en presencia de su mentor.

—Kikyo… Kikyo esa mujer se lo merece —dijo el fantasma en un tono de voz neutral.

—Te lo pido por favor, no sigas haciendo esto… quiero que dejen de llamarte sombra deforme, quiero que todos sepan que mi ángel es un ser de bondad, tal como yo te he visto—Le suplicó Kagome.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa –no quiero que nadie se atreva a tocarte, lee para mi tus líneas—dijo mientras le entregaba el guion de la opera.

—No creo que me den el papel de la condesa, no soy la prima donna, esto es increíble… no sabía que tu componías las obras—Kagome reía y sentía comodidad de nuevo, se sintió aliviada.

—tendrás el papel… hay tanto que no sabes de mi—dijo él con seguridad

—quisiera saber tu nombre, al menos dime eso—dijo ella tímidamente.

—Sesshomaru, como me llaman las personas que me conocen.

—Sesshomaru— dijo ella saboreando cada letra — ¿te conoce alguien más del teatro? —Kagome se sentía ahora mucho más atraída por su ángel.

— Madame Kaede me conoce muy bien, pero no hables con ella de mi… quiero que todo lo que sepas salga de mis labios. Kagome asintió obedientemente.

— vamos, es hora de que regreses, deben echarte de menos… antes de eso quiero que me hagas una promesa—dijo Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño —quiero que regreses aquí, quiero que quieras volver a verme —No pudo evitar bajar la vista al decir esto, Kagome busco sus ojos inclinándose traviesamente.

— Volveré aquí, quiero volver a verte… pero antes debes prometer que no harás nada que ponga en peligro la vida de nadie.

—Lo prometo—dijo Sesshomaru con voz ronca.

Ambos sellaron la promesa con una sonrisa. Una vez se despidió de él, sintió la nostalgia invadirla; no podía recordar cuando había sonreído tanto desde la muerte de su padre, pero su alegría se vio opacada al subir y darse cuenta del alboroto que había causado su repentina desaparición, hábilmente madame Kagome había logrado llevarla oculta hasta su habitación lejos de los nuevos gerentes.

—estoy tan feliz, pude verlo y ya no siento miedo de él—le decía Kagome mientras abrazaba a Kaede.

— niña mía descansa por favor y no le cuentes lo que has visto a nadie — dijo madame Kaede, Kagome asintió y cerró sus ojos entregándose al más dulce sueño pero en lo que pareció un parpadeo ya estaba despierta nuevamente, no había tenido tiempo suficiente para cambiar su atuendo, así que se arregló y se puso un vestido ligero y cómodo para ensayar, al llegar al teatro todas las miradas la rodearon "gracias por honrarnos con su presencia madeimoselle Higurashi" le escuchó decir a una de las coristas.

—Ignóralas- dijo la dulce voz de Sango—ha llegado una nueva carta de el fantasma… al parecer le gustó tu presentación y quiere que seas la protagonista de la nueva ópera, pero los nuevos gerentes no piensan ceder ante él, te han dado el papel del paje mudo—decía Sango con tristeza. Kagome tembló de solo pensar la reacción de su mentor al enterarse de esto.

—Todo esto es cosa de tu amante ¿cierto? Pequeña tonta, eres una descarada, ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien que este a tu nivel? No es suficiente con robarme el papel sino que quieres ser la prima donna de este teatro, el que te acuestes con el vizconde no te hace talentosa—Kagome entendía porque su mentor odiaba a Kikyo, era una persona realmente ofensiva que jamás medía sus palabras, pero menos mientras atención se le daba más rápido te ignoraba, así que Kagome prudentemente bajo la cabeza y la ignoró.

Su amistad con Inuyasha era el motivo por el que todos hablaban de ella, lo que para su persona significaba alegría para otros era motivo de envidia y amargura "que egoístas son los seres humanos" pensó, ensayar para su papel no tenía ningún sentido pero de todas formas se quedó a ver el ensayo y soportar un poco más a Kikyo, durante la tarde ella y Sango se quedaron en su habitación haciendo un poco de costura.

— el traje de la condesa es hermoso pero me gusto mucho mas el que usaste en tu presentación… Kagome… ¿crees que el vizconde sea el mismo fantasma? —Kagome la miro con sorpresa

— tú también crees lo que todos dicen Sango…

—No es eso, es que tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder, a él no le gustará que lo desafíen—expreso será Sango

—Oh Sango si tan solo pudiese contarte las cosas que he visto…en ese momento Madame Kaede entró a la habitación.

—Es el vizconde, quiere verte Kagome —la aludida se levanto en dirección a la puerta y vio a su amigo de la infancia dedicarle una tierna sonrisa, llevaba un ramo de rosas en sus manos, y un traje color verde musgo.

—Gracias—dijo tímidamente Kagome recibiendo el obsequio.

— me he enterado de que no te darán el papel de la condesa, no importa, brillarás como el paje aun sin pronunciar una palabra—dijo Inuyasha con una radiante sonrisa.

— ¿Vendrás a la presentación? — pregunto la joven mientras olía las rosas.

— no me perdería tus presentaciones por nada del mundo, ahora que te he rencontrado no quiero separarme de ti—tomó su mano y le dio un beso, Kagome se ruborizó, este tipo de comportamiento haría que los comentarios negativos aumentaran, con delicadeza retiro su mano de la de él.

—Tengo que irme, debo terminar un par de cosas antes de la presentación —dijo intentando alejarse de él.

— lo entiendo, vendré a verte esta noche pequeña lotte y quizás hoy me permitas llevarte a cenar —el vizconde Inuyasha se despidió sonriente dejando atrás a una preocupada joven, el hecho de pensar que él podía estar pretendiéndola la horrorizó, jamás se había enamorado por lo tanto no sabía cómo corresponder al cariño de su amigo a quien no veía como otra cosa.

Continuara….

**Gracias por leerme, espero que sea de su agrado la continuación**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Nos vemos la próxima**


	5. Capitulo 5 Miedo y confusiones

**Capitulo 5**

**Miedo y confusiones**

Todos los asientos de la casa de la opera se habían vendido, estaba repleto el lugar y el traje de la prima donna tal como lo había dicho Sango lucía hermoso, todos estaban en posición y pronto se levanto el telón, Kagome desvió la mirada un momento hacia el palco numero 5 reservado siempre para el fantasma y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, Inuyasha estaba sonriéndole desde ahí, entretenido al verla de paje, la joven siguió con su actuación llegada la parte en que fingía darle un beso a Kikyo, puesto que en la obra eran amantes, una voz irrumpió en el lugar con gran estruendo.

— ¿Acaso no ha quedado claro que el palco 5 es de mi uso personal? —todos los presentes sorprendidos trataron de ubicar la procedencia de la voz, pero al cabo de unos segundos la risa de Kikyo atrajo nuevamente la atención del público, quien le dedicó todas sus miradas, no cavia duda de que a pesar de su mal carácter, era una diva y el publico la amaba, pero Kagome estaba tan asustada que dejo escapar su voz —está aquí, es él—lo que provoco la ira de Kikyo

—tu papel es mudo, pequeño sapo—le dijo en tono molesto.

A lo cual Sesshomaru respondió— ¿Un sapo madame? quizás sea usted el sapo— y se retiro como había llegado silenciosamente como una sombra.

Kikyo intento seguir con su actuación pero de repente su voz comenzó a sonar mucho más grave de lo acostumbrado e inevitablemente el público comenzó a reír, de inmediato el telón cayó para evitar más ridiculización de la prima donna y se presento el acto del ballet en sustitución , Kagome tembló temiendo lo peor, corrió en dirección a la azotea del teatro esquivando a los bailarines y demás actores, mientras huía una mano fuerte la retuvo desde atrás, horrorizada se giro y vio el rostro preocupado de Inuyasha.

—debo irme por favor abandona el teatro, no es seguro— y diciendo eso lo dejo completamente solo en medio de la multitud.

Al subir a lo alto del techo de la opera, se incoó sobre el piso de la azotea a llorar, cuando sintió una mano que se colocaba firmemente en su hombro.

Al voltear miro esos ojos dorados que la confundían a sobre manera, a veces era cálidos como el sol y a veces fríos como el hielo capaz de causarle terror, como el que ahora estaba sintiendo, se levanto bruscamente del suelo alejándose de él.

Eso no paso desapercibido por Sesshomaru y tampoco las lagrimas que había derramado, quien le dio una mirada dulce.

— ¿Porque lo hiciste?, me habías prometido no herir a nadie, ni interponerte así en esto, lo prometiste y no lo cumpliste me has fallado—dijo con voz dolida Kagome.

—Que esperabas que hiciera Kagome, que dejara que te ridiculizaran en el papel de paje, un papel sin importancia, un papel mudo donde no se escucha tu melodiosa voz —dijo furioso—siendo que yo había escrito el papel de la duquesa para ti, sabiendo que Kikyo es una estúpida engreída que no ama el arte como nosotros dos—suavizo su mirada por un momento— comprende mi ángel era necesario para dejarles claro que tu eres la indicada para ser la voz principal de esta ópera y que se hicieran las cosas como yo las he propuesto—expreso el fantasma.

—Hacer el papel de paje no era ridiculizarme, te dije que prefería ganarme yo sola el reconocimiento sin tus trampas ni artimañas de ningún tipo, dejaste sin voz a Kikyo solo para darme un papel que dices fue inspirado para mí pero sin embargo creo que todo esto lo haces por ti y para ti, además tu no propones—lo miro a los ojos —tu dispones como si fueras un dios todopoderoso y en eso en verdad que te equivocas, hoy solo me provocaste miedo y temor.

Kagome giro sus talones para retirarse, pero fue detenida por la mano enguantada de Sesshomaru.

—Mi ángel de la música, tu eres el ser más importante para mí, lo que hago lo hago por ti y para ti, no debes temerme ya te lo he dicho, jamás te haría daño, jamás porque sería como hacerme daño yo mismo—expreso el fantasma mientras tomaba delicadamente las manos de Kagome y las besaba con dulzura.

Kagome si antes estaba confundida, ahora estaba mucho peor, no terminaba de entender a Sesshomaru, pero menos a ella misma que a pesar de sentir el miedo que sentía seguía pegada a él, a su maestro, a su tutor a su ángel, pero esto debía parar o acabaría mal y lo sabía, pero como escapar de las alas de su ángel.

Sesshomaru levanto su vista para ver el rostro de Kagome aunque más calmado, había algo extraño en su mirada que no supo descifrar, iba preguntarle cuando escucharon la voz del vizconde que resonó en la azotea gritando el nombre de Kagome, ya que este venia subiendo las escaleras de caracol que llegaban a la terraza.

Sesshomaru frunció el seño, considerablemente irritado, gesto que no paso desapercibido.

—Ese niño insolente, ¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? —menciono Sesshomaru molesto.

—Tienes que irte—le dijo Kagome girándose para otro lado.

El fantasma inmediatamente la volteo para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Me iré, pero no he terminado esta conversación, solo te pido que no me temas, no lo soportaría, tu eres mi inspiración, mi musa tu eres mi música, mi bello ángel de la música—toco su mejilla y desapareció entre las estatuas de mármol que estaban colocadas en los barandales como si fuera una sombra.

Kagome oyó que los pasos y la voz se acercaban mas, fue cuando volteo y se encontró con la cara del vizconde Inuyasha mirándola con preocupación.

Ella al verlo corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos como si su vida dependiese de eso.

—pequeña lotte me tenias preocupado ¿Qué te sucede? —Le pregunto el duque para luego decirle con dulzura—mi hermosa flor.

—No me preguntes solo abrázame Inuyasha, hoy necesito que estés a mi lado más que nunca—le expreso Kagome abrazándole más fuerte.

—Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado—alzo la barbilla de Kagome con su mano—siempre—empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro, pareciéndole a Kagome que le quería dar un beso al cual ella, en ese instante no se negaría pero el solo deposito un beso en su frente—sabes lo mucho que te quiero pero jamás te obligare a que me ames si no lo sientes—le dijo mientras colocaba su frente sobre la frente de ella.

Mientras se desarrollaba esa conversación un fantasma observaba con furia la escena, con sus puños cerrados proclamo para el mismo el odio por el Vizconde Inuyasha.

Continuara…

Hola chicos que les pareció la continuación espero que les gustara, aun estoy con la duda de si dejo la pareja de Kagome e Inuyasha o Kagome y Sesshomaru para estar juntos, déjenme saber que opinan.

Saludos


	6. Capitulo 6 Rivales

**Capitulo 6**

**Rivales**

Inuyasha seguía abrazando a Kagome apoyando su frente en la suya, cuando recordó que tenían que volver para que ella supliera a Kikyo porque a la prima donna le era imposible cantar.

—pequeña lotte creo que es hora de volver, de hecho tendrás que suplir en el papel de la duquesa a la señora Kikyo—expreso mientras miraba a la doncella con dulzura.

—No quiero hacerlo siento que no me lo he ganado, él intervino para que yo fuera la duquesa no se que le hizo a la señora Kikyo y eso me hace sentir indigna del personaje—dijo Kagome olvidando que hablaba con Inuyasha.

— ¿Él? ¿A quién te refieres Kagome? —pregunto dudoso el vizconde.

Kagome se mordió el labio—No te lo puedo decir, él nos vigila, me vigila—miro hacia todos lados nerviosa—está siempre observando, no quiero que te lastime Inuyasha—expresó con miedo y preocupación en su voz.

—Dime quien es el que te atemoriza así, te aseguro que no me lastimara—le dijo mientras posaba su mano en el mentón de la chica.

—Es mi maestro, es el fantasma de la opera, la sombra a la que todos temen, tengo miedo que dañe a más personas de las que ha dañado—explicó Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos.

Inuyasha la abrazo con fuerza.

—No te preocupes mas por ese sujeto Kagome, yo me encargare de que no se te acerque más a ti y si no te irás conmigo jamás te dañara—le dijo con convicción en su voz.

—Inuyasha, él sería incapaz de dañarme pero temo por las personas que están a mi alrededor—le explico Kagome.

—Kagome eres demasiado ingenua ese sujeto está loco, que te hace pensar que no te dañaría si ya daño a otras personas que te haría a ti una excepción—le dijo Inuyasha.

—No lo sé, no lo sé—dijo al borde de un colapso nervioso mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, Inuyasha la sujeto del brazo y le ayudo a caminar.

—es mejor volver ya que está a punto de acabar el acto del ballet que se adelanto para tapar lo ocurrido, esperemos que te tranquilices pequeña para que hagas en el siguiente acto el papel de la duquesa, no importa si ese tipo haya intervenido o no, tú no tienes culpa de ninguna de sus locuras y tienes el suficiente talento es hora de que lo vuelvas a demostrar, no te preocupes yo estere contigo—expreso el vizconde mientras bajaban la escalinata.

Kagome no dijo mas mientras bajaban solo se recargo en el hombro de Inuyasha, y se logro tranquilizar.

Inmediatamente nada mas llego abajo todas las personas de vestuario se arremolinaron frente a ella y la prepararon para el siguiente acto, salió a escena dejando al publico anonadado con su talento, cuando se cerró el telón y la ovación acabo, se encontró con un Inuyasha sonriente que la esperaba en el camerino, ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazo, él la alzo por los aires dando vueltas, después la bajo y la vio con una mirada tierna.

—te dije mi pequeña que tenias talento, no importa lo que los demás hagan tú no tienes la culpa—dijo el vizconde refiriéndose a Sesshomaru.

—Gracias Inuyasha por todo, desde siempre te has portado bien conmigo—lo volvió a abrazar y beso su mejilla.

—Creo que me debes una cena—Kagome iba a replicar pero él no la dejo—y no acepto un no como respuesta, ya no temas, pequeña estoy aquí, anda vamos.

—De acuerdo—dijo aun no muy convencida.

—Dejo que te arregles, voy a alistar el coche para nuestra partida, en cinco minutos vengo por ti—beso la mano de ella y se fue.

Kagome estaba tan confundida, era cierto que era muy feliz estando con Inuyasha, se sentía en paz, segura de que nadie la podría dañar, en cambio con Sesshomaru era como estar en una tormenta en medio del mar, profesaba sentimientos encontrados por el cómo fascinación, respeto y miedo, pero para ella estar cerca de él era tan toxico como necesario, se cambio de ropa rápidamente poniéndose un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda, y salió a esperar a Inuyasha, el cual llego e inmediatamente después se fueron a un restaurante.

Mientras tanto en las catacumbas del teatro de la opera un hombre descargaba su coraje, tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, desde las hojas con las partituras hasta las velas que iluminaban la oscuridad solo dejando en pie unas cuantas.

—Maldito niño no se llevara a mi ángel, jamás lo permitiré, no primero muerto antes de que la alejen de mi—gritaba Sesshomaru a toda voz.

De repente se dejo caer en el suelo su ira le dio paso a la desesperación y empezó a llorar.

—no, no se la llevara—expreso mientras golpeaba el piso con el puño—ella no me dejara solo, no quiero estar solo de nuevo, sin ella no tengo vida, yo solo vivía para mi música, pero cuando llego ella, una niña indefensa me dedique a ella, a mostrarle mi música, lo que más amaba en la vida lo compartí con ella, y poco a poco ella se transformo en lo más importante para mí en parte de mi mundo, sin ella para mí no hay música, yo no puedo vivir sin ella—termino de hablar y se levanto limpio sus lagrimas—no lo dejare ese vizconde no se la llevara antes lo matare—se paro y se paro frente al espejo y se quito su máscara—soy un monstruo—se toco su rostro—por eso me debo de ocultar de todos, todos me odian, todos me temen, nadie se acerca a mí, solo ella me miro sin repulsión y ese tipo pretende alejarla de mi lado—se volvió a colocar la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro—pero antes de que se la lleve conocerá al verdadero monstruo, descubrirá quien es el fantasma de la opera.

Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron después de la cena, se venían riendo de sus recuerdos de la niñez, hasta que Kagome vio la entrada del teatro y recordó lo que le causaba incomodidad.

—Sé lo que piensas pequeña lotte, y por eso quiero hacerte una proposición, se que puede ser muy precipitada para ti pero para mí no lo es porque estoy enamorado de ti—tomo sus manos y las beso, saco una cajita y la abrió sacando un bello anillo con una piedra de zafiro.

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente no solo al ver el anillo sino por la confesión anterior del vizconde, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Kagome quiero que seas mi esposa ¿Aceptas? —dijo mientras le colocaba el anillo a Kagome en su dedo.

—Inuyasha, yo no sé—Inuyasha la interrumpió.

—No te preocupes pequeña lotte no te presionaré te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses, esperare pacientemente hasta cuando tengas la respuesta—beso la mano de ella con mucho amor.

—Gracias Inuyasha—le dio una sonrisa nerviosa al vizconde.

—Creo que es hora de que me retire, te veré mañana, ¿espero que aceptes mi visita Kag? —le pregunto Inuyasha sonriendo.

—Claro siempre me alegra verte Inuyasha—le dio un beso en la mejilla y camino introduciéndose al teatro.

Cuando ella se introdujo al teatro de la opera, Inuyasha se fue del lugar con dirección a la comandancia.

Si Kagome pensaba que Inuyasha dejaría las cosas como estaban se equivocaba sus planes eran otros, el estaba dispuesto a atrapar a ese hombre que se ocultaba bajos los túneles de teatro y necesitaría ayuda la cual estaba dispuesto a conseguir, acabaría con el dichoso fantasma de la opera para que Kagome fuese libre en todo aspecto para poderlo amar a él.

Mientras tanto Kagome entro a su habitación, aun mirando el anillo que le había dado el vizconde, su confusión aumentaba cada día mas, estaba segura que sentía algo por Inuyasha pero sabía también que profesaba sentimientos por Sesshomaru y unos muy grandes, decidió mejor dejar de pensar se quito su vestido, se puso su camisón y se acostó a dormir en su mullida cama, calló rendida inmediatamente después, no sintió como alguien entraba sigilosamente y besaba su frente con dulzura y le empezó a cantar al oído.

_El ocaso llega sin mesura, mueve ínsita fantasía_

_oscura._

_Mudos y rendidos se entregan tus sentidos._

_Lento, noble, esplendor nocturno siente y toma_

_tierno y taciturno ya no has de mirar a la luz de el_

_día vulgar no recuerdes más la_

_fría claridad y escucha música en_

_la oscuridad._

_Sin mirar a este sueño déjate vencer del_

_pasado diluye su valor sin mirar sublimando el_

_esplendor y tu vida jamás será_

_mejor._

_Dócil, suave, música en lasciva_

_oye, siente, posesión furtiva déjate_

_llevar y a tus fantasías entrar en las sombras_

_que poseen tu voluntad la música que esta_

_en la oscuridad_

_Hacía un nuevo y extraño mundo_

_llegaras tu pasado no tiene más valor_

_deja tu alma llegar al frenesí solo entonces tu_

_serás de mi._

_Cae, emerge, dulce aturdimiento toca, créeme_

_regocijo lento deja el sueño ir y a tu lado_

_oscuro fluir al que poder que hace a mi_

_música verdad, la música que está en_

_la oscuridad._

_Mi canción por ti será verdad la_

_música que está en la oscuridad._

Kagome despertó bruscamente cuando dejo de escuchar la canción que parecía un sueño, empezó a mirar hacia todos lados cuando miro sobre su sabana una rosa roja con un listón negro, una lagrima rodo sobre mejilla y beso la flor con dulzura durmió con la flor en su pecho junto a su corazón.

**Continuara…**

**Hola como están aquí les traigo la continuación, agradezco que lean mi fic, parece que les gusta más Sesshomaru pero tal vez me decida por Inuyasha, no lo sé depende lo que se me ocurra voy sobre la marcha **

**Y para una personita especial que me dio un comentario le digo si va morir Joseph claro que le cambiare el nombre y la situación de la muerte pero veré cuando lo pondo gracias por leerme.**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima.**


	7. Capitulo 7 La calma antes de la tormenta

**CAPITULO 7**

**LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA.**

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde la última aparición de el fantasma, el teatro está en una muy esperada calma aguardando la llegada del fin de año y con ella la gran fiesta de mascaras organizada por la casa de la opera se iba llevar a cabo.

Kagome recibía las constantes visitas del vizconde, se sentía bien cuando Inuyasha estaba con ella, se sentía en paz, pero aun así algo le faltaba, sabía que la desaparición repentina de Sesshomaru la había afectado a sobre manera, pero no podía hacer nada, ahora era tiempo de decidir su futuro debía de decidir si aceptaba la proposición de matrimonio de Inuyasha o no y esa decisión no podría esperar más, se encontraba arreglándose para la mascarada que se daría en la noche, cuando fue interrumpida por Madame Kaede quien toco la puerta.

—Adelante—dijo Kagome.

—ya casi es hora Kagome, ¿ya estas lista?, el vizconde ya ha llegado y no hace más que preguntar por ti—expreso Kaede.

—ya casi lo estoy, por favor le podrías decir que en unos minutos bajo—le dijo Kagome en tono dulce.

—de acuerdo pero no te tardes—inquirió madame Kaede con su marcado acento.

Kagome se observo por última vez en el espejo, se veía esplendorosa, sus rizos caían sobre sus hombros enmarcando su delicada cara y con ella sus expresivos ojos chocolate y sus carnosos labios, su vestido de un hermoso color blanco con un escote en v con una caída sencilla la hacía parecer un ángel, el toque final lo dio con el anillo que le había dado el conde, no lo puso en su dedo sino lo colgó con una cadenita de su cuello.

Salió encontrándose con la algarabía de la fiesta, todos con sus mascaras, bailando y cantando regocijándose en felicidad, mientras ella se sentía extraña, todos celebraban la desaparición del fantasma menos ella, ya no había más notas ni amenazas algo que ponía alegres sobre todo a los administradores.

—Caballeros—expreso Kagome con una leve reverencia.

—Señorita Higurashi, es un gusto que se reúna con nosotros en esta fiesta —volteo hacia otro lado buscando a alguien con la mirada—de hecho el vizconde Inuyasha la está buscando—dijo Miroku.

—Si de hecho creo que estaba por allá—señalo a su izquierda Bankotsu—debería buscarlo se encuentras impaciente, por cierto no cree que es un gran alivio que el fantasma ya no volviera a aparecer.

Kagome iba a responder pero el Señor Miroku Williams la interrumpió.

— ¿Cómo preguntas eso Bankotsu? Es obvio que es un alivio que ese loco haya desaparecido, ese monstruo ni siquiera merece vivir—expreso despectivamente el señor Williams.

Kagome estaba furiosa, como podían hablar así, Sesshomaru no se merecía morir, jamás, sentía unas ganas enormes de plantarles a ambos hombres unas cachetadas pero en ese momento muy oportunamente llego Inuyasha que la tomo de la manos y beso sus nudillos.

—Caballeros me permiten a la dama—los administradores asintieron y se retiraron—pequeña lotte te vez hermosa.

—Gracias Inuyasha—le mostro una sonrisa y miro a su alrededor—es una gran festividad parece que todos se están divirtiendo.

—Sí, así es pero faltamos nosotros de unirnos a la diversión que te parece si bailamos—el vizconde se inclino en una reverencia ofreciéndole su mano.

Kagome se rió— me parece bien— le dio su mano y empezaron a danzar.

Se escuchaba la algarabía de las personas, Kagome sonreía mientras Inuyasha la tomaba de la cintura y daba vueltas con ella pero de pronto un gran estruendo se escucho, y la luz bajo, todo se quedo en silencio hasta que una potente voz se dejo oír en la escalinata.

—que silencio los mecieses que felices al creer que no estaba aquí, me olvidaron lo mecieses —el fantasma volteo a ver hacia donde estaba Kagome, que inmediatamente fue cubierta por el cuerpo del vizconde y prosiguió—bueno eso jamás me ha importado, aunque espero que disfruten la nueva ópera que escribí—saco las partituras y las tiro al suelo—llamada Don Juan triunfante, deberán obedecer y mis órdenes cumplir o muchos accidentes volverán a ocurrir.

Inuyasha se aparto de Kagome y salió corriendo a buscar a los guardias, Kagome avanzo hacia el fantasma hipnotizada por su voz y a la vez este avanzo hacia ella.

Fue cuando Sesshomaru miro en su cuello y vio el anillo que el vizconde le dio a ella, furioso de un jalón lo arranco y le dijo:

—Tu estas atada a mi por la música y siempre lo estarás y la próxima noche cantaras para mí—se separo de ella carcajeándose de repente una niebla inundo el salón y él desapareció.

Kagome se quedo observando la nada, Sesshomaru había esfumado.

Inuyasha llego con la guardia dándose cuenta que había llegado tarde, se acerco a Kagome que permanecía inmóvil en su lugar y le toco los hombros para voltearla y de un jalón la abrazo, Kagome no reacciono al abrazo se quedo congelada hasta que Inuyasha le hablo.

—Pequeña lotte ¿estás bien?—pregunto Inuyasha en tono preocupado.

—si me encuentro bien, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a descansar—diciendo esto se alejo de ahí hacia su habitación.

Miroku y Bankotsu dieron la orden que la música prosiguiera y de que la fiesta continuara y todo volvió a ser algarabía aunque no evitándose el nerviosismo de la muchedumbre pero aun así continúo la diversión, Inuyasha llamo a los administradores para hablar urgentemente con ellos y se encerraron a piedra y lodo en un camerino.

Mientras tanto Kagome llego a su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama, en sus mejillas se dejaban ver unas lagrimas, sentía que las cosas cada vez estaban peor y su preocupación era desmedida, ahora Sesshomaru estaba retando a todo el mundo, detestaba que él fuera así, creerse invencible sabiendo muy bien que no lo era, sabía que hoy mismo Sesshomaru había desatado una lucha entre Inuyasha y él en la cual Sesshomaru salía perdiendo porque todos estaban en contra de él.

Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con él, pero como, no sabía cómo llegar a los túneles de la opera, su trono de la música como Sesshomaru solía llamar a su lugar de inspiración, el teatro era un verdadero laberinto, entonces empezó a cantar.

_**Ángel de música ¿Dónde estás?**_

_**Dónde estás que no te puedo encontrar**_

_**Mi ángel de la música**_

_**Ven a mí,**_

_**Para que te pueda observar.**_

Se sentó en su cama de nuevo, quería verlo pero al parecer el no la quería ver a ella, pero de repente escucho una voz que cantaba, y sabia a quien pertenecía.

_**Ahora me buscas ¿para qué señora?**_

_**Ahora que quieres de mi pandora**_

_**Quieres acabar de una vez conmigo**_

_**Te doy la espada para que me atravieses con su filo**__._

Kagome se sintió mal por sus frías palabras, pero en cierta manera comprendía su rudeza.

_**No mi ángel**_

_**Ni siquiera puedo odiarte**_

_**Lo único que hago es pensarte**_

_**Déjame mirarte **_

_**Y tocarte.**_

De repente escucho como si algo se abriera volteo, era una rendija en el piso que conducía a un túnel, se asomo y sintió una mano que tomaba la suya y como siempre se dejo llevar por su maestro.

Avanzaron en silencio por los pasadizos subterráneos, el sostenía con su mano la suya mientras con la otra sostenía una antorcha que iluminaba su camino.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que llegaron a su destino.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? —le pregunto intempestivamente Sesshomaru a Kagome.

—Admito Sesshomaru que te tuve miedo, pero ya no, es solo que, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces atemorizas a todos, exiges y ordenes como el amo y señor de todos, te has ganado demasiados enemigos que te quieren perjudicar tengo miedo que te hagan daño—explico Kagome con tono sollozante.

— ¿Te preocupas por lo que pueda pasarme?—le pregunto el fantasma mientras tomaba su barbilla con rudeza.

—Si—contesto segura de sí misma.

—Sin embargo decidiste aceptar el compromiso del vizconde— expreso iracundo con una mirada fría mientras que con una mano le mostraba el anillo que anteriormente le había quitado del cuello—contéstame—grito enojado mientras la tomaba del brazo fuertemente.

—Sesshomaru me lastimas—él la soltó dándose cuenta que de verdad la estaba lastimando y se dio la vuelta.

—es mejor que regreses estoy demasiado furioso no quiero hacerte daño—entonces sintió las delicadas manos de Kagome tocando su hombro.

—Ángel de música…. —expreso Kagome en un suspiro.

Mientras tanto el vizconde Inuyasha, Sr. Williams y el Sr. Bell a puerta cerrada preparaban el plan que daría fin a la ola de terror que para ellos significaba el fantasma de la ópera.

— ¿Qué planes tiene vizconde? —expreso el Sr. Williams.

—obedeceremos las ordenes de el fantasma al pie de la letra.

—pero…

—es fácil de deducir el plan del vizconde, sabemos muy bien la fascinación que siente el fantasma por la señorita Higurashi no duden que si ella canta asistirá a la gala cuando presentemos su ópera—explico Miroku.

—Así es y en ese instante lo atraparemos, dejara de molestar a todos en especial a Kagome y ella no tendrá que temer mas. —expreso en tono de triunfo el vizconde.

**Continuara…**

**Que les ha parecido espero que les gustase, les agradezco como siempre a los que me leen pero principalmente a los que me dejan sus comentarios.**

**Sasunaka doki: Si, Sesshomaru es un amor quien no se enamoraría de él ¿verdad?, saludos amiga y gracias.**

**aomesita14: Si quien no amaría que Sesshomaru te cantara al oído, el sueño de toda chica o por lo menos el mío, si Inuyasha es lindo también, pero no te digo con quien se quedara porque arruino la historia jeje saludos.**

**Kagomehigurashira: si Sesshomaru ha sufrido mucho pobre, y si ya mire la gala esta súper buena sierra bogess(crishtine) y Ramin karimloo(el fantasma) wuaaau que voces.**

**Kaomeinu: jajaja si ya somos dos si no lo quiero pues estamos muchas disponibles verdad jaja saludos.**

**Rukiakuchikiaome: XD nop Sesshomaru es mío jaja ojala, eres muy caritativa por prestarlo jaja.**

**Guest: pues que te digo, no puedo decirles con quien se quedara, se llevaran una gran sorpresa, gracias por seguir esta historia, te quiero amiga.**

**Angelapottercullenphantom: Gracias por leerme en verdad creo que la historia ya respondió tus preguntas, te quiero amiga saludos.**

**Gracias de nuevo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo déjenme sus comentarios.**


	8. Capitulo 8 La decisión de Kagome

**CAPITULO 8**

**La decisión de Kagome**

Kagome lo tomo del brazo y lo volteo para tocar su rostro, y en su insensata curiosidad deslizo su mano sobre su máscara y se la quito, ahogo un grito tapando su boca con sus manos de la impresión y volteo cuerpo dándole la espalda, he incontables lagrimas salinas salieron de sus ojos castaños, ahora entendía todo el dolor que sentía él, pero Sesshomaru lo tomo a mal.

—Esto es lo que querías ver, querías ver la aberración que soy, ¡eres una serpiente!, ¡una Dalila! —empezó a jalonearla del brazo —observa al monstruo —la tomo de los hombros — ¡mírame! —su mirada era fría llena de odio.

—Suéltame—expreso en un susurro.

—Eres igual a todos piensas que soy un ser aberrante un fenómeno, tu eres la más despiadada de todos, tus ojos me lo dicen me repudias, aunque sin mí no serias lo que eres solo serias una simple bailarina del grupo —dijo no midiendo sus palabras por el enojo.

— ¡basta! —Grito Kagome mirándolo a los ojos—tú eres el despiadado, tú y solo tu Sesshomaru, si tanto te arrepientes de haberme ayudado no debiste hacerlo, es mas ya no tienes necesidad de ayudarme más, será la última vez que me veras—Kagome salió corriendo arriesgándose a perderse pero eso no le importaba las duras palabras de Sesshomaru le dolieron más que cien puñaladas juntas.

Mientras Sesshomaru se paseaba como un león enjaulado, sabía que había actuado como un loco, pero no esperaba que ella le quitara la máscara que cubría la fealdad de su rostro medio deforme y actuó por puro instinto al ver la reacción de asombro de ella.

Kagome después de un largo rato logro llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta del pasadizo y se sentó en su cama fue cuando alguien toco la puerta, ella inmediatamente seco sus lagrimas y puso un poco de maquillaje sobre su rostro después abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Inuyasha muy preocupado por ella.

—pequeña lotte ¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunto el vizconde mientras se introducía a la habitación de la joven.

—no te preocupes estoy bien—le dio una sonrisa fingida.

—sé lo que sucedió, ese villano te quito el anillo que te di, pero no te preocupes, me asegurare que tengas otro más hermoso—le dijo besando su tersa mano.

—Inuyasha yo, yo he tomado una decisión respecto a tu proposición de matrimonio—le dijo viendo hacia otro lado.

—si dime Kagome—la miro a la expectativa de su respuesta.

—Yo he decidido que—apretó sus ojos fuertemente para evitar las lágrimas —si me casare contigo Inuyasha, entre más pronto mejor, quiero irme de aquí.

Inuyasha la tomo de la cintura y empezó a dar vueltas con ella.

—Oh Kagome me haces tan feliz, de hecho me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo—la bajo y la tomo de las manos para proseguir hablando— preparare todo para que después de tu próxima presentación irnos de aquí para siempre y que jamás te preocupes mas.

—Yo también soy feliz Inuyasha eres un gran hombre y sé que seré feliz a tu lado—dándole una sonrisa.

Mientras Inuyasha hablaba de los múltiples preparativos, planes y demás concierne a la boda, Kagome ignoraba su plática, ella aun pensaba en que si había hecho lo correcto en aceptar ese matrimonio, estaba segura de no amar a Inuyasha aunque si lo quería mucho, Inuyasha la haría feliz era un gran hombre, siempre había estado con ella desde pequeña y le agradaba su compañía, pero por otro lado se encontraba Sesshomaru por el sentía algo tan fuerte que le consumía, su pasión hacia la música los había unido pero ella estaba dispuesta a desunir ese lazo pero había algo más poderoso que debía destruir su amor ese amor que había crecido hacia Sesshomaru, empezando solo como admiración pero terminando en ese potente sentimiento que si continuaba así acabaría con ella y su existencia, Sesshomaru era un hombre que habitaba la oscuridad, en un momento estuvo dispuesta a ser guiada y arrastrada hasta la misma con tal de permanecer a su lado, pero ahora, Sesshomaru le había dejado claro algo él no estaba dispuesto a ver la luz por ella como ella se dejaba arrastrar hacia la oscuridad, la creía una víbora que lo repudiaba, tal vez ahora mismo hasta la odiase por pensar que lo despreciaba, eso le había roto el corazón, y por eso decidió alejarse de el así Sesshomaru encontraría la paz que necesitaba en su alma y solo ocurría cuando ella se alejara estaba claro para ella que lo mejor era desaparecer de la vida del fantasma.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de Inuyasha apresándola, se dejo abrazar y recargo en su pecho su cabeza.

—Inuyasha…

—Dime pequeña lotte—expreso Inuyasha con voz tierna.

—Sé que es muy tarde pero me podrías llevar a un sitio, necesito visitar un lugar muy importante para mí—le dijo con una mirada de suplica.

—sabes que para mi tus deseos son ordenes Kagome—se separo de ella y le dio un beso en la frente—déjame y le hablo al cochero y así permito que te cambies de ropa, ahora vengo por ti—salió de la habitación para dirigirse fuera de la opera popular que para esos instantes ya estaba vacía ya que la fiesta había finalizado.

Kagome suspiro, se quito el vestido blanco y se quedo un momento así después tomo un vestido color azul rey sencillo con una capa del mismo color, recogió su cabello en un bello molote que dejaba unos rizos coquetos caer sobre sus hombros, tomo un rosario que había sido regalo de su madre y se lo coloco, se miro al espejo, suspiro y de sus labios salieron una palabras.

— estaré haciendo lo correcto, oh padre ayúdame.

Mientras tanto el fantasma se sentía morir, después de la huida de Kagome, la había seguido, sabía que había reaccionado como un desquiciado, la había lastimado y quería ofrecerle disculpas, pero al llegar por el pasadizo, antes de abrirlo, empezó a escuchar la conversación que tenían Kagome e Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha yo, yo he tomado una decisión respecto a tu proposición de matrimonio"_

Entonces Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que había estado en lo correcto, ese vizconde le había propuesto matrimonio, tenía ganas de matarlo como no había tenido con nadie, siguió escuchando la conversación con el puño apretado conteniendo su enorme ira.

"_Yo he decidido que…si me casare contigo Inuyasha, entre más pronto mejor, quiero irme de aquí"_

Sesshomaru se quedo en shock, ella acepto la proposición de ese sujeto, su cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente un sentimiento entre desolación y rabia se apodero de él, deseaba entrar y matar a ese niño estúpido que estaba alejando a su ángel de su lado, pero continuo escuchando la conversación pacientemente esperando como un león para atacar a su presa y destruirlo, hasta llegado el punto en el que Kagome le pidió que la llevara a un lugar importante para ella, se quedo ahí, escuchando hasta que, decidió abrir un poco la puertezuela del túnel, y se encontró con una Kagome vistiéndose, estaba semidesnuda frente a sus ojos, su belleza era innegable pero así como la miraba en ese instante parecía algo irreal una punzada de deseo le llego de improviso deseaba sentir esa piel nívea sobre la palma sus manos, pero se contuvo, miro como Kagome terminaba de vestirse y tomo un rosario que el muy bien sabía que había pertenecido a la madre de su ángel vio como se dirigía hacia el espejo para mirarse entonces escucho como unas palabras se escapaban de sus hermosos labios rosados.

"_estaré haciendo lo correcto, oh padre ayúdame"_

_**Continuara….**_

_**Aquí está la continuación amigos, sé que es corta pero no me tarde tanto como en las anteriores espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.**_


	9. Capitulo 9 Enfrentamiento

**CAPITULO 9**

**Enfrentamiento **

Kagome dejo esos pensamientos que la torturaban al escuchar los golpes en la puerta, camino hacia ella y la abrió encontrándose a un Inuyasha que la esperaba con una sonrisa.

—Ahora mi querida y hermosa prometida es hora que me digas a donde quieres que te lleve —le dijo conservando su hermosa sonrisa.

Kagome aun no se acostumbraba a esa palabra, "prometida", sabía que debería de causarle la mayor dicha como a cualquier mujer y más estando comprometida con Inuyasha él era el sueño de toda dama sin embargo no era feliz por el simple hecho de que solo lo quería no lo amaba.

—Quiero ir al cementerio a visitar la tumba de mi padre por favor —expreso al fin con nostalgia por el recuerdo de su finado padre.

—oh pequeña lotte, entonces vamos hay que darnos prisa antes de que se haga más tarde aun de lo que ya es—Inuyasha la tomo del brazo, salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron rumbo al carruaje que los esperaba en la entrada de el teatro de la opera.

Llegaron al coche después de unos minutos, la noche estaba en su apogeo mostrándose en su completo esplendor, las estrellas eran las únicas que iluminaban un poco todo lo que era oscuridad.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta del carruaje ayudando a subir a Kagome, después de que esta subiera dirigió su vista al cochero y le dijo:

—Gerard vamos al cementerio— una vez dicho se introdujo en el coche para avanzar por las calles desiertas de parís.

El trayecto hacia el cementerio fue silencioso, Inuyasha había tomado la mano de Kagome desde que subió al carruaje y no la había soltado, en algunos momentos besaba sus nudillos con ternura, algo que le causaba sentimientos encontrados a Kagome.

Después de un rato llegaron a las inmediaciones del cementerio de Paris, se bajaron del coche y empezaron a caminar entre las tumbas, hasta que llegaron al mausoleo del gran violinista Sado Higurashi, Kagome se inclino un poco para limpiar la inscripción que decía "Amado Padre y gran artista", unas lagrimas se dejaron caer por sus mejillas, Inuyasha la abrazo con ternura y beso su frente con dulzura.

—Calma pequeña lotte, se lo mucho que lo extrañas, hasta yo lo extraño, era un gran hombre pero estoy seguro que no le gustaría verte asi—le dijo tomando su rostro y con sus dedos limpiando las cristalinas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos opacos por la tristeza.

—Gracias Inuyasha—suspiro—te puedo pedir otro favor Inuyasha.

—Cuantos quieras eres mi prometida estoy aquí para complacerte—expreso Inuyasha acercándose a Kagome y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

Kagome no alcanzo a reaccionar, fue un beso corto y tierno, no sintió la corriente que esperaba sentir con su primer beso, miro a los ojos a Inuyasha y toco su mejilla con ternura.

—Eres muy bueno Inuyasha, no te merezco—le dijo mirándolo con afecto.

—pero que dices pequeña claro que me mereces, es mas creo que mereces algo mucho mejor que yo pero le agradezco a dios que me hallas elegido a mi entre todos, ahora dime que querías pedirme antes que te interrumpiera—expreso el vizconde mientras le besaba la mejilla a Kagome.

—Solo quería que me dejaras un momento a solas con mi padre, por favor—expreso tristemente—lo necesito.

Inuyasha tomo su mano y el beso—claro amor te dejo un momento, ahora vuelvo pero no llores mas—dio la media vuelta y se alejo de su vista.

Kagome se dejo caer sobre el mausoleo de su padre desconsoladamente—ooh querido padre como desearía que estuvieras aquí, cuando te fuiste me dejaste un gran vacío y mi mundo se hizo pedazos, desde entonces la mayoría del tiempo sufro, desearía escuchar tu voz de nuevo, escuchar tu melodía mientras duermo, tu violín en mi oído con sus acordes a veces tristes y a veces felices, como me haces falta querido padre necesito tus consejos, tu apoyo, me siento tan perdida, a veces tan sola e infeliz, prometiste mandarme un ángel de la música que me acompañara y no sé si lo he encontrado, estoy con mi cabeza hecha un lio, oh padre ayúdame dame una señal si esto que hago es lo correcto o no—expreso desesperada deseando en verdad que su padre pudiera oírla y le diera su consejo.

Después de suplicar esto último se arrodilló en el suelo fue cuando escucho una voz esa hipnótica y maravillosa voz salir del mausoleo, se acerco a escuchar su canto atraída como siempre sin pensar.

**Vagando como niño. . . **

**Así perdido. . . **

**Así indefenso. . . **

**Anhelándote. . .**

**Buscándote, te has olvidado de mí, ángel de música**

**Te has olvidado de tu ángel de música**

Kagome ve desconcertada hacia al cielo, como preguntándose si es una señal de su amado padre

— ¿Ángel ?. . . ¿Quién está ahí? —se acerco lo más cerca posible a la entrada del mausoleo cuando la puerta se abrió dejándolo ver a él, a su maestro a su amado maestro, sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco.

Sesshomaru cantaba y el poder de su voz era cada vez más hipnótico.

**¿Olvidaste a tu ángel. . .?**

**Al ser que te adora. . .**

**Que te enseño lo que más amas. . .**

**Lo que más anhelas. . .**

**La música que llevas en la venas. . .**

**Yo soy tu ángel de música. . . **

**Ven a mi ángel de música. . .**

Kagome empezó a caminar hacia él pérdida en su profunda voz, como siempre le sucedía desde que lo conoció, pero antes de llegar hacia él fue sujetada fuertemente por una mano, y una voz rompió su trance.

— ¿Quién demonios eres?, tú no eres un ángel de música eres un ángel de la oscuridad, un demonio, cesa este tormento que Kagome ya no estará para ti, jamás, ella no te pertenece ni nunca te perteneció—expreso furioso Inuyasha mirándolo para después mirar a Kagome que estaba sin habla—!Kagome! ¡Kagome escucharme! este hombre. . . esto. . . no es el ángel que tu padre dijo que te mandaría, ¡Reacciona!

—Inuyasha yo…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más sin embargo, el fantasma de repente se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha. Sacó su espada y empezó a atacar al Vizconde. Inuyasha sacó su espada y comenzó a entrar en el conflicto. El fantasma trato de asestarle varios golpes mientras Inuyasha simplemente los esquivaba, hasta en un estocada logro herir a Sesshomaru. Finalmente Inuyasha tenía a el fantasma en el suelo y estaba a punto de matarlo cuando Kagome corrió hacia él desesperada"por favor Inuyasha no lo hagas, por dios no, solo vámonos" Inuyasha miró hacia abajo a el fantasma y luego le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, antes de que él lograra levantarse tomó a Kagome estilo nupcial y salió corriendo. El fantasma se puso de pie y escupió con rabia un poco de sangre que salio de su boca. "No voy a dejar pasar esto ella es mía juro que pagaras por esto vizconde Taisho"

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Hola a todos les traigo la continuación un poco cortita, pero bueno, cambiando de tema saben que pasara en el próximo capítulo, solo les digo que habrá lemon, nunca antes he escrito uno, será mi primera vez, se que se preguntaran de quienes pues no se los diré si lo sé soy mala jeje, bueno gracias por leerme como siempre espero sus comentarios, los quiero.**

**Hasta pronto.**


	10. Capitulo 10 Entregándose al amor

**Capitulo 10**

**Entregándose al amor, una noche sin luna.**

Inuyasha la había tomado en los brazos con sobreprotección alejándola del cementerio, más bien dicho de Sesshomaru, Kagome seguía temblando entre sus brazos y se veía tan pálida como el papel, Inuyasha deducía que era por el miedo que le tenía a el fantasma, a su control, sin embargo era otro el temor que sintió Kagome al ver a Sesshomaru a merced de la espada de Inuyasha se sintió desfallecer, pensó que moriría ahí su ángel su amado maestro, eso no lo hubiera soportado, llegaron al carruaje, Inuyasha la subió inmediatamente muy preocupado.

—Señor, ¿qué ha pasado? —pregunto el cochero intrigado por el estado de la acompañante de su señor y por la misma ropa del vizconde que estaba manchada de sangre.

Inuyasha lo miro—no preguntes, llévanos al doctor, la señorita no se siente bien.

Kagome escucho y le contesto—no es necesario Inuyasha me encuentro bien, solo llévame de vuelta a la casa de la opera—expreso Kagome mientras se tocaba la frente.

—Señor creo que el que debería ir al doctor es usted, tiene sangre en su camisa—le dijo Gerard un poco preocupado por la salud del vizconde.

—No es mía—dijo simplemente.

Kagome al escuchar eso se dio cuenta que si Inuyasha no era el herido este debía ser Sesshomaru, su cuerpo se tenso, necesitaba verlo, ver si estaba bien, quería regresar al mausoleo de su padre pero sabía que Inuyasha no se lo permitiría.

Inuyasha subió al coche—vamos a la casa de la opera Gerard—se sentó a un lado de Kagome y la pego en su pecho en un protector abrazo—no te preocupes Kagome te aseguro que pronto todo estará bien.

Kagome estaba tan preocupada deseaba llegar inmediatamente a la opera, el abrazo de Inuyasha lo sentía tan cálido pero no podía pensar con claridad en esos momentos hasta que viera que su ángel estaba bien.

Al llegar a la opera Inuyasha la acompaño hasta sus aposentos, estaba tan preocupado por dejarla sola pero debía de planear como atrapar a el monstruo que para él representaba el fantasma de la opera, al dejarla en la entrada de su habitación le dio un fugaz beso en los labios para luego a abrazarla.

—Tengo miedo de dejarte sola mi amada, ese hombre podría volver y hacerte daño—expreso el vizconde con intranquilidad en su voz.

Kagome lo vio y trato de darle un sonrisa conciliadora—el no me hará daño, aun así para que estés tranquilo no saldré de mi habitación, ahora por favor ya vete Inuyasha quiero dormir estoy muy cansada.

—Comprendo pequeña lotte—la soltó y beso su mano—te quiero nos veremos mañana.

—Yo también te quiero Inuyasha, hasta mañana—Inuyasha camino en dirección de la salida y Kagome cerró la puerta.

Kagome dejo caer las lágrimas que por mucho rato había aguantado, debía verlo buscarlo, saber como estaba, se debía arriesgar a perderse en el laberinto que constituía las catacumbas de la casa de la opera, tomo un candelabro y se dirigió a la puertezuela que había utilizado anteriormente la abrió, suspiro y se introdujo en el interior del túnel, caminaba con cuidado, no sabía que podía encontrar en el pasaje que la llevaba hacia su ángel.

Sesshomaru había llegado furibundo a su guarida, aunque su herida no era considerablemente grave le ardía demasiado pero lo que más lo tenía al borde de la locura era saber que ella muy pronto le pertenecería a ese hombre, dejaría de tenerla, ese niñato la alejaría de él y eso era lo que más le dolía, más que cualquier herida física, tomo un paño, se recostó en su cama y puso el paño sobre su herida sangrante para después cerrar sus hermosos ojos dorados, pero antes de quedarse dormido, escucho unos pasos, sabía muy bien de quien eran esos pasos y sonrió de medio lado sin abrir los ojos.

Kagome después de estar perdida por un largo rato aun estando agotada logro llegar a la guarida de su maestro, ingreso por el lado izquierdo, por el cual no era necesario cruzar el lago, entro a la habitación que era iluminada de velas, aunque muy pocas eran las que estaban encendidas, la oscuridad casi era total, dejo el candil sobre una mesita que estaba a su lado y gracias a la luz proporcionada por dicho objeto lo vio, ahí recostado sobre esa cama en forma de cisne, parecía un ser épico, era un hombre lleno de misterio, descendió sus vista hasta sus manos, al ver que sostenía con su mano un paño manchado con sangre en su costado, corrió mas angustiada hacia él, el fantasma tenía sus ojos dorados cerrados, ella no soporto mas y lo abrazo con una desesperación desmedida.

— ¡oh dios mío!, Sesshomaru, esto es por mi culpa, solo he traído mas desgracias a tu vida después de todas las que ya has sufrido, perdóname—expreso llorando descolocadamente sobre el pecho del fantasma de la opera.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos mirándola con infinita devoción y empezó a deslizar su mano sobre su sedoso cabello—Mi ángel, mi bello ángel, tú no has traído ninguna desgracia a mi vida, has sido una luz entre toda la oscuridad que me rodea, tu voz me eleva, cuando te escucho cantar es como si todos mis pecados fueran perdonados, siento paz, esa paz que jamás pensé sentir—trato de levantarse pero Kagome lo detuvo.

—Sesshomaru estas herido no debes moverte—expreso empujando con sus manos su pecho—déjame curarte esa herida por favor.

Sesshomaru suspiro y se recostó de nuevo, Kagome deslizo sus manos hacia la camisa blanca que él portaba la cual estaba profanada de sangre y empezó a desabotonársela con delicadeza, sin embargo ese simple contacto de ella encendió el deseo del fantasma, para él, el roce de los dedos de Kagome sobre su piel, quemaba como brazas, Kagome termino de desabotonarle la camisa y se la quito dejando expuesta su hermosa musculatura, se levanto y tomo un poco de agua para lavar la herida y así lo hizo luego la cubrió con un vendaje improvisado sacado de su faldón.

Sesshomaru la observaba como quien observaba a una diosa contonearse con innata sensualidad pero a la vez inocencia, eso le encendía la sangre, no soporto mas el contacto y tomo su mano besándola, Kagome lo miro por incontables segundos hasta que en un sorpresivo movimiento ella lo abrazo con ímpetu.

—Sesshomaru perdóname—fue lo único que atino a decir.

—Kagome, no me vuelvas a pedir perdón jamás lo oyes, jamás, el que debe de pedirte perdón soy yo, no debí tratarte como te trate pero es que tuve miedo, del rechazo, de tu rechazo, te amo tanto, tanto mi ángel de música, me atormenta la sola idea de perderte, no me importa que no me ames pero quiero y añoro tu cercanía, por favor no me la quites.

Sesshomaru la vio incontables minutos como si tratara de memorizar su rostro por miedo a que su bello ángel se esfumara.

Kagome por su parte se había quedado sin habla, Sesshomaru le había dicho esas palabras con tal intensidad en su voz, su aterciopelada voz, levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla de él con dulzura e hizo algo que Sesshomaru jamás se hubiera imaginado que haría, junto sus labios rosados con los suyos con dulzura y a la vez le quito la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro deforme.

Sesshomaru estupefacto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos como no creyendo lo que sentía sobre su labios húmedos cuando reacciono correspondió el beso con ganas de no separarse jamás de su lado unirla a su piel para que nunca se fuera, hasta que su cabeza le recordó lo que era, un monstruo que todos despreciaban y ella un bello ángel y por eso la alejo de si, con todo el dolor de su alma atormentada.

Kagome mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras en un susurro menciono su nombre—Sesshomaru…

—No puedes besarme no vez que soy, soy un monstruo, un ser repulsivo—su voz se fue apagando quedando en un susurro—mírame Kagome, mira este ser deforme y maltrecho, solo causo repugnancia, mírame.

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con esa mirada almíbar atormentada, sabía lo que sentía, ese dolor y miedo al desprecio que lo habían marcado y encerrado en la oscuridad en la cual se encontraba hundido, entonces alzo su mano con la firme intensión de tocarlo, Sesshomaru trato de esquivar su contacto pero Kagome no se lo permitió y toco el lado desfigurado de su rostro con suavidad.

—Sesshomaru tú no eres un monstruo, por lo menos no para mí —sonrió con sinceridad—mi ángel de música, siempre haz cuidado de mi—hizo una pausa para luego proseguir —cuando llegue con madame Kaede aquí al teatro era solo una niña huérfana, estaba tan desprotegida, me acogiste entre tus alas y no me dejaste sola, me enseñaste todo lo que sé, me enseñaste la música, tu música, sabes tú belleza es más grande que la física—suspiro y cerró los ojos— y eso me hizo enamorarme de ti.

Sesshomaru había quedado pasmado, no, no podía ser real lo último que había escuchado, ¿amor?, ¿ella amarlo?, la miro a los ojos buscando un resquicio de mentira o de burla pero no encontró nada más que esa hermosa mirada chocolate bañada de sinceridad.

No hubo más palabras, Sesshomaru quedo indefenso ante lo dicho por ella, para él, aunque la afirmación de ella fuese mentira deseaba por lo menos por ese momento creerlo, sentirse amado por alguien, esa noche solo esa noche dejaría las dudas, sus temores, el dolor y la decepción para entregarse a algo desconocido pero hermoso, se levanto de la cama y antes de que Kagome pudiera decirle algo apago casi todas las velas solo dejando encendidas tres, la oscuridad los rodeaba resguardando entre sus brazos esa noche, que aunque sin luna era la más hermosa para ambos.

Sesshomaru regreso a la cama se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente.

Kagome se dejó llevar por el momento, después de la pelea de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que sentiría si algo le pasase, había anhelado tanto estar así con él a su lado probando sus labios.

Sesshomaru la atrajo más a él, esa mujer estaba siendo su dulce tormento, era tan cálida, tan tierna, jamás se iba a cansar de probar esos labios tan delicados, pero en ese momento no era lo único que quería descubrir, quería probar su cálido interior, hacerle el amor y en un sentimiento egoísta ser el único y el último en su vida.

Fue deslizando una mano por todo el cuerpo de Kagome, escuchó un delicado suspiro por parte de ella pero no hizo que se detuviera, pasó uno de sus senos, luego por la curva de sus caderas hasta llegar al final del vestido desabrochándolo, donde metió una mano por debajo del dobladillo y comenzó a subirlo lentamente hasta detenerse arriba de los mulos.

Separó sus piernas e hizo que lo rodera por ambos lados de sus caderas, luego con su mano libre, deslizó los tirantes para desnudar sus hombros y por último descubrir sus pechos.

Besó el nacimiento de sus pechos lentamente hasta llegar a uno de los pezones, se lo llevó a la boca donde los lamía con placenteros movimientos circulares y con la otra masajeaba el otro pezón.

Poco a poco la fue desnudando, mientras ella suspiraba y tocaba con las yemas ardientes de sus dedos el pecho desnudo de él fantasma.

De pronto sin darse cuenta ambos estaban completamente desnudos y frente a frente, Kagome se sentía tan incómoda, era su primera vez, nunca en su vida había estado de esa forma con un hombre pero aun así no se arrepentía de lo que hacía en ese instante.

El ambarino besó desde el lóbulo de su oreja, luego sus labios se filtraban en la curva de su cuello, besándolo y al mismo tiempo lambiéndolo, sus manos acariciaban las tentadoras curvas, las deslizó un poco más para tocar su trasero, la atrajo más a él y Kagome pudo sentir su virilidad rozar contra su delicado botón.

Sesshomaru se acerco a su oído y le susurro con su voz ronca cargada de deseo:

—Kagome te doy oportunidad de que te vayas, que te libres de este adefesio que soy yo mientras puedo contenerme, sino lo haces te hare mía como siempre lo he deseado—el miedo se asomo en sus ojos ambarinos.

Kagome respondió inmediatamente con voz profunda—soy tuya.

La beso una vez más en los labios con más pasión y con una inmensa dicha, preparándola en todo momento para que ella estuviera lista para recibirlo.

Abrió un poco más las piernas de Kagome, empezó a masajear sus muslos sugestivamente preparándola para lo que venía, Sesshomaru empezó a rozar su miembro con la pequeña flor virginal de su hermoso ángel de música.

Una vez que la sintió húmeda y cálida comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, sabía que era una virgen y tenía que hacerlo lento si no lo lamentaría por el resto de vida, Kagome sintió un poco de dolor que con el paso de unos minutos se convirtió en puro y magnificente placer.

Sesshomaru —gimió despacio la azabache y el besó su rostro antes de levantar la mirada y fijarla en los chocolates de la joven, ambos se miraron con mucha devoción, Sesshomaru aumentó el ritmo de sus embistes mirándola a los ojos ella no podía parar de gemir, intentaba mantener la mirada fija en esos dorados que la hechizaban, pero sus ojos presos del éxtasis imploraban ser cerrados.

Mmm…Sesshomaru— gemía la azabache, levantando las caderas, él la tomo con sus manos por las caderas y aumento más aún en ritmo de sus vaivenes, ella gemía descontrolada y el respiraba sonoramente, ambos cuerpos sudaban y se encontraban sensibles a todo contacto, Kagome lo abrazó recorriendo su espalda con sus manos, cerrando los ojos, sentía nuevamente esa acumulación de calor en el vientre bajo por lo que se contoneó contra él, y escuchó un gemido ronco abandonar el cuerpo de su acompañante para luego unirse a él en la explosión máxima de placer, ella termino sobre su pecho agotada, trato de mirar su rostro pero le era realmente imposible, la poca o casi nula luz no la dejaban ver nada, aunque eso no le importaba, sentía su corazón latir en su oído, su piel caliente y desnuda junto a la suya y su respiración agitada ,se sentía mal por Inuyasha pero en ese momento ya le era imposible a la azabache pensar en eso.

—Sesshomaru te amo—luego de esto se quedo profundamente dormida sobre su pecho.

Sesshomaru le beso la frente con dulzura—yo mas no sabes que tanto mas te amo mi bello ángel—la abrazo mas sobre su pecho, ahora ella era suya, suya aunque fuese en esa oscuridad que los rodeaba, el estaba completamente en paz.

Realmente ninguno de los dos sabía lo que sucedería después de esa noche sin luna en la cual se entregaron al amor, no sabían que no solo quedarían los recuerdos.

**Continuara….**

**Hola a todos, aquí está el lemon que les prometí, es pequeño, no lo quise hacer mas subido de tono por qué no me pareció adecuado para la historia, fue mi primer lemon así que no me juzguen duramente, espero que les haya gustado, les agradezco los comentarios son muy amables todos, y espero que sigan comentando, los quiero mucho saluditos.**

**Y hasta la próxima.**


	11. Capitulo 11 El plan de ambos bandos

**CAPITULO ONCE**

**El plan de ambos bandos.**

Sesshomaru la observaba como quien observaba una diosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, su cabello revuelto que estaba sobre el rojo edredón la hacían ver traviesa, sus grandes ojos cerrados dejaban ver sus pobladas pestañas, su piel blanca resplandecía, a pesar de la casi completa penumbra él podía ver al ángel que tenía entre sus brazos, no quería separarla de su lado pero sabía que era hora de que regresara a su habitación antes de que todos se dieran cuenta de su desaparición, entonces se levanto de la cama y se puso una ropa limpia, una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro, sus botas y se coloco su máscara, la tomo delicadamente en los brazos y la llevo a su habitación, al llegar la deposito en su cama donde ella se acurruco como un gatito, el fantasma sonrió ante tal hecho, la beso por última vez, no sin antes dejarle un hermoso regalo sobre el tocador, para luego desaparecer entre la poca penumbra que quedaba, gracias a que la luz ya empezaba a dar indicios de su aparición.

Kagome se levanto cuando sintió una rendija de luz sobre su cara, se extraño de estar en su habitación en vez de estar en las catacumbas, se levanto asustada pensando que podía solo haber sido un tonto sueño, pero al ver su tocador la sonrisa volvió a ella, encima de este estaba una rosa roja con un listón negro y junto a ella una bella caja decorada, al abrirla supo lo que era, era una hermosa caja de música con una melodía solo creada para sus oídos, la escucho demasiado rato hasta que decidió darse un baño y vestirse, sería un poco difícil lo que tendría que hacer ese día, hablar con Inuyasha y decirle que cancelaba el compromiso sería delicado pero tenía que hacerlo y lo sabía demasiado bien, no podía engañarlo ni engañarse así que se preparo un baño y metió a la tina.

Lo que la Joven Prima donna no sabía era que vizconde ya estaba ahí en la casa de la opera desde hacía ya rato, Inuyasha no era tonto ni mucho menos ingenuo sabía que Kagome actuaba extraño y sabia quien era el culpable aunque no sabía hasta donde llegaba el problema, sin embargo necesitaba un plan bastante ingenioso para acabar con la escoria que para él y para muchos otros significaba el fantasma, así que se había reunido con los gerentes en el despacho encerrados a piedra y lodo.

—Todos sabemos que el fantasma vendrá a escuchar la interpretación de su opera si la señorita Higurashi la entona, ese sería el lugar perfecto para atraparlo—inquirió Miroku muy convencido.

—Concuerdo contigo Miroku, estoy seguro que será fácil atraparlo, solo hay que dejar que la señorita Higurashi cante, tendremos a toda la guardia esperándolo—contesto Bankotsu.

—No quiero que Kagome corra ningún riesgo—expreso en cierta medida preocupado el joven vizconde.

—Y no estará en riesgo alguno vizconde Taisho, no se preocupe por eso, esta noche no solo atraparemos a el fantasma de la opera sino también haremos que la señorita Kagome lo aborrezca.

—Bien dejare en sus manos los preparativos para la trampa, mientras yo me encargare de traer a los guardias para esta noche de estreno, ahora me retiro tenemos demasiado que hacer—hizo una pequeña reverencia— caballeros—salió del despacho, y salió de la casa de la opera.

Lo que ninguno de los tres sabían es que eran escuchados por la sombra que habitaba la opera, Sesshomaru había escuchado cada una de sus palabras, querían una trampa, el les daría una que no se les olvidaría nunca, se aseguraría de borrar del mapa al vizconde si fuese necesario con tal de mantener a su lado a la joven Kagome, tenia demasiadas cosas que preparar para la presentación de su ópera "Don Juan Triunfante" y para acabar con sus enemigos que ya eran demasiados, así que si era necesario matar lo haría para evitar que lo alejaran de su Ángel de música.

El fantasma se escabullo como siempre entre las sombras hasta llegar a su guarida, nadie se imaginaba lo que tenía planeado para esa única ocasión, tenía decidido llevarse a Kagome lejos, raptarla aunque ella no quisiera acompañarlo, pero debía instalar demasiadas trampas, sabía demasiado bien que niñato del vizconde le seguiría, entonces debía asegurarse de que el ni nadie fuesen un estorbo para él.

Kagome tenía un mal presentimiento, Inuyasha no había ido a visitarla, quería decirle lo que sentía pero sin que él estuviera allí le era imposible, todos estaban preparando todo para la función de esa noche, extrañamente los gerentes le habían pedido que ella cantara esa noche a pesar de que la prima donna Kikyo ya estaba recuperada, además habían decidido representar la obra escrita por el fantasma, algo no cuadraba en eso, esperaba en verdad que nada de lo que pensaba y sentía fuera real que fueran solo alucinaciones suyas, si eso deseaba.

Por fin la noche del estreno había llegado, todos se encontraban a la espera del gran acontecimiento los intérpretes y bailarines se encontraban a la espera del inicio de la función.

Inuyasha había llegado antes para desearle suerte a su prometida, se veía hermosa preparada para salir a escena pero había algo en su mirada que no podía descifrar.

—Kagome te noto extraña—la tomo de los hombros—mi amor sucede algo—Kagome iba hablar pero fue interrumpida por un hombre.

—Señor vizconde todo está listo—le dijo para luego retirarse.

Kagome volteo y lo miro a los ojos— ¿Qué, que está listo? A que se refiere con eso.

—Lo único que te puedo decir mi pequeña lotte es que ya no tendrás de que temer jamás porque yo te protegeré—le dio un beso en la frente—te dejo para que termines de prepararte para la función, hoy será una gran noche—salió de la habitación dejando a una Kagome confundida.

—No le pude decir, quiero decirle pero me siento tan mal, lo quiero y temo lastimarlo—Miro al techo—oh padre ayúdame a encontrar una salida a este laberinto en el que me encuentro encerrada.

Mientras Inuyasha estaba en el palco numero cinco listo con toda la guardia esperando la aparición del fantasma de la opera, atraparlo era su meta y estaba seguro de lograrlo

—Así que es la Guerra entre nosotros Pero ahora, sagaz amigo, el desastre será todo tuyo—se dijo para sí mismo, mientras hacía señales a los guardias y a los bomberos que también estaban ahí.

El jefe de la operación dio las órdenes— ¿Entienden las instrucciones?

— ¡Si señor! —gritaron a unisonó.

—Cuando oigan el silbato, tomen sus posiciones. —miro a sus hombre y señalo las puertas—Entonces asegurarán las puertas. Es esencial que todas las puertas estén adecuadamente cerradas.

— ¿Estaremos haciendo lo correcto Bankotsu? — se cuestiono Miroku.

— ¿Tienes otra idea mejor? —le pregunto a lo cual Miroku solo negó con la cabeza.

— Monsieur Vizconde, ¿Puedo dar la orden? —cuestiono el jefe de la brigada.

—De la orden. —expreso frio.

El jefe suena su silbato. Los bomberos y oficiales salen en todas direcciones, dejando a Inuyasha, al jefe y a los gerentes en el escenario, mientras en tirador estaba preparado en el foso.

Inuyasha se dirigió a tirador— Usted en el foso ¿tiene una visión clara de este palco? —le cuestiono al hombre.

El tirador sale del foso para contestarle:

—Sí, señor.

—Recuerde, cuando llegue el momento, dispare. Solo si es necesario, pero dispare a matar. —concluyo con sus ojos relampagueantes.

—¿Como lo sabré? —pregunto el tirador.

—Usted sabrá el momento adecuado.

—¿Monsieur Vizconde, está usted seguro de que funcionará? ¿Cantará la señorita Higurashi? —cuestiono preocupado Miroku.

—Si cantara, ella no sabe nada de nuestros planes y es mejor así para que no se preocupe por nada, —miro hacia un punto invisible y pensó—Ahora si fantasma te atrapare y Kagome será libre de la oscuridad en la que la has metido eso te lo juro.

**Continuara…..**

**Hola chicos y chicas, el próximo capítulo será el decisivo, llamado "El punto sin retorno" ya se imaginaran porque, y en el próximo capítulo conocerán de lo que de verdad es capaz el fantasma. **

**Saludos y hasta la próxima.**


	12. Capitulo 12 El punto sin retorno

**CAPITULO DOCE**

Kagome se encontraba nerviosa antes de entrar a escena, ser la protagonista de la obra era hermoso pero a la vez se sentía intimidada, y más si dicho papel en la obra fue escrita especialmente para ella por el hombre que ahora sabia que amaba y por el cual había decidido abandonar todo, sentía que traicionaba a Inuyasha, y en cierta manera ya lo había hecho al estar con Sesshomaru, pero no podía hacer nada y tampoco se arrepentía, porque si algo sabia era que en el amor no se manda.

Ella ya estaba vestida en su personaje adelantándose a todos, su pelo recogido en una coleta de lado dejando ver sus rizos y una rosa roja en su cabello, su blusa dejaba ver sus hombros y un poco de su pecho, se veía radiante y sensual, sus ojos resplandecían y sus labios gruesos pintados de un rojo sangre le daban un aspecto excitante pero aun así su nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel.

Inuyasha en cambio se encontraba sereno, con sus manos entrelazadas apoyadas en su mentón, preparado para acabar con la pesadilla que para él y para los gerentes significaba el fantasma, con el tirador en el foso listo para disparar y los guardias en el falco y en cada entrada y salida de la opera, pensaba que con eso sería suficiente para acabar con él de una buena vez.

La premier de la opera escrita por el genio musical del fantasma era todo un éxito, la gente se había aglomerado, los asientos frente al escenario y todos los palcos de la casa de la opera se encontraban atiborrados a la espera del estreno, todos querían disfrutar de una nueva representación y estaban expectantes, no solo por la intriga de mirar una nueva opera sino también por el morbo que les producía las apariciones del fantasma.

Kikyo por su parte aun seguía indignada por no ser la protagonista, su papel era reducido, pero lo había aceptado después de indicados los planes que se tenían y había estado completamente de acuerdo, Naraku haría el papel de Don Juan pero lo que no sabían eran de los planes de Sesshomaru.

La función comenzó, los cantantes junto con la prima donna Kikyo empezaron a entrar en escena, Naraku se preparaba para hacer su entrada triunfal después de ellos, tras bambalinas estaba afinando su voz, fue cuando sintió unas manos cubrir su cuello apretándolo fuertemente, Naraku empezó a forcejear y agitarse mientras su respiración se dificultaba, pero fue inútil tratar de liberarse de su captor, su adversario era más fuerte, solo escucho unas palabras antes de caer en la inconsciencia total y en las manos de la muerte.

—Creo que no eres adecuado para mi opera— Sesshomaru lo dejo caer pero no sin antes despojarlo de el vestuario de don Juan para utilizarlo en su persona.

Empezó a tocar la orquesta para la entrada de Naraku pero nadie se esperaba que Sesshomaru interpretara la melodía ni la misma Kagome quien ya esperaba en el escenario.

La música empezó a correr y Sesshomaru salió a escena.

Kagome al verlo entrar lo reconoció inmediatamente, se sorprendió y preocupo a sobremanera, no supo porque pero sintió miedo, sabía que nadie lo había reconocido mas que ella, sin embargo no podía hacer ningún escándalo, ya que lo podría poner en evidencia y la gente que lo aborrecía le podía hacer daño, así que fingió no reconocerlo.

Sesshomaru entro a escena y empezó a actuar en su personaje.

—_Passarino fiel amigo una vez más, recitar el plan._

El actor sin saber que no era Naraku continúo como si nada.

_**PASSARINO**_

_**Su invitada cree que yo amo soy y criado usted.**_

_**DON JUAN**_

_**Ella nunca vio tú faz pues mi capa te escondió, Ella cree que cena a quíen el cuarto del patrón entre burlas y brindarlo que es mío robaré cuando la modestia así con el vino olvidaré.**_

_**PASSARINO**_

_**A esta casa irrumpiré con tu voz de perdición**_

_**DON JUAN **_

_**Yo diré: te oculto aquí, ¿Donde?, En mi habitación**_

_**PASSARINO**_

_**¡Pobre niña perdida está!**_

_**DON JUAN**_

_**Capa, espada, temáosles, un hecho ya, me debo de cuidar de no reír.**_

Kagome estaba un poco perturbada, que Sesshomaru estuviera ahí, frente a ella la tenía a punto de un colapso nervioso pero debía seguir con la escena para no ponerlo en evidencia.

_**AMINTA (Kagome)**_

_**No hay pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, pero los pensamientos de alegría**_

_**No hay sueños dentro de su corazón, pero los sueños de amor**_

_**Passarino**_

_**Maestro?**_

_**DON JUAN (FANTASMA)**_

_**Passarino, vete ya, porque la trampa se fija**_

_**y espera a su presa!**_

Kagome se encontraba hincada mientras recogía unas flores colocadas especialmente para el acto, fue cuando Sesshomaru entro en escena cantando.

_**DON JUAN (FANTASMA)**_

_**No te asombres si ha venido aquí en la búsqueda de su más profundo deseo**_

_**En la consecución de ese deseo que hasta ahora ha permanecido en silencio ...**_

_**Silencioso**_

_**Te he traído**_

_**Para que nuestras pasiones se puedan fusionar y combinar**_

_**En tu mente ya has sucumbido a mí, dejó caer todas tus defensas**_

_**Completamente has sucumbido a mí ahora estás aquí conmigo**_

_**No hay dudas**_

_**Tú has decidido**_

_**Decidido.**_

Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura levantándola del suelo donde se encontraba arrodillada y la apego a su cuerpo recorriendo con su mano su espalda, Kagome sintió su piel erizarse ante el contacto y recargo su cabeza en su hombro inhalando su aroma.

**Más allá del punto sin Retorno**

**No hay miradas hacia atrás**

**Nuestros juegos de la fantasía están a su fin.**

**Pasado todo el pensamiento de si, o cuando**

**No te resistas**

**Abandonar el pensamiento y dejar que el sueño descender**

**¿Qué voraz incendio se inundará el alma?**

**¿Y qué deseo y que emoción?**

**Qué juego de seducción está delante de nosotros?**

**Más allá del punto sin Retorno**

**En el umbral final no hay regreso**

**Tus deseos se harán realidad**

**Más allá del punto sin Retorno**

Kagome se separo de él, empezó a caminar en retroceso sensualmente y bajo un poco su escote, así era su personaje en ese momento de la obra, pero además se sentía embriagada por cantar junto a su maestro y el hombre que amaba, y a parte su corazón le pedía demostrarle su amor con entrega total a su personaje.

**Kagome (Aminta): me has traído**

**Para ese momento cuando las palabras se secan**

**Para el momento en el que el discurso desaparece**

**en silencio**

**Silencio.**

**He venido aquí,**

**Sin saber la razón por la que en mi mente ya he imaginado nuestros cuerpos entrelazándose, Indefensos y silenciosos**

**Ahora estoy aquí contigo**

**No hay dudas**

**He decidido**

**Decidido.**

**Más allá del punto de no retorno**

**Sin vuelta atrás**

**Nuestra pasión, el juego ha comenzado por fin.**

**Pasado todo pensamiento de bien o mal**

**Una pregunta final**

**¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar antes de que los seamos?**

**¿Cuándo la flor podrá crecer?**

**¿No puede arder la sangre aun?**

**¿Cuándo las llamas por fin nos consumirán?**

**Ambos:**

**Más allá del punto sin retorno**

**El umbral final**

**El puente hemos cruzado**

**Así que ponerse de pie y verlo arder**

**Hemos pasado el punto sin Retorno.**

El fantasma tomo la mano de Kagome entre sus manos para seguir cantando una estrofa que no iba en la opera pero el ya había planeado, un fragmento en tono suave y aterciopelado con una proposición de fondo.

**Dime que compartirás conmigo**

**Un amor hasta la eternidad**

**Guíame, sálvame de mi soledad**

**Di que me quieres**

**Contigo, aquí a tu lado**

**Donde quiera que vayas**

**Déjame ir **

**Kagome es todo lo que pido ...**

Sesshomaru le había puesto un anillo en su mano, Kagome le iba a responder que sí iría a donde él la llevase, que lo amaba más que a su vida, que se quedaría con el, pero fue ahí cuando un grito desgarrador interrumpió la escena, Kikyo gritaba como loca.

— ¡no! ¡Mi esposo! ¡Ese maldito monstruo lo mato!, mi amor, ese que está en escena ahí no es mi esposo, es el fantasma y mato a mi marido, hagan algo _—_gritaba Kikyo señalando a Sesshomaru mientras sujetaba el cuerpo sin vida de Naraku detrás del telón.

Inuyasha se levanto del asiento de su falco para salir corriendo angustiado, el tirador no había disparado ni aunque todos se habían dado cuenta quien era el interprete de Don Juan, lo que Inuyasha ni nadie sabían era que el tirador ya había pasado a mejor vida, Sesshomaru se había encargado de ello.

Kagome miro a Sesshomaru con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía creer que hubiera matado a Naraku, lo miro con temor como nunca lo había visto y camino hacia atrás quería huir de él, pero no llego muy lejos, tropezó con parte de la escenografía y Sesshomaru aprovecho para tomarla entre sus brazos y como distracción dejar caer el candelabro de cristal que estaba sobre los espectadores, los gritos y el terror se hicieron presentes en ese instantes mientras ellos desaparecían por el laberinto de los túneles de la opera.

Inuyasha llego al escenario solo encontrándose con Kaede y Sango aunado el alboroto.

—usted sabe donde se encuentras ese monstruo dígame ahora mismo donde se esconde, —miro la renitencia de Kaede a hablar. —que no entiende que ese sujeto está loco acaba de matar a una persona si no es que a dos y de la misma manera le podría hacer daño a mi Kagome, ¡hable!

Kaede lo miro y asintió aun indecisa.

—le diré por dónde ir, acompáñeme por favor vizconde.

Sango dio un paso adelante—yo voy con ustedes.

—no Sango quédate aquí puede que sea peligroso.

…

Sesshomaru había llevado a una Kagome prácticamente congelada del miedo, pero al bajarla de sus brazos, ella se alejo de él.

Él trato de acercarse pero ella se aparto más.

—Kagome, mi amor—se acerco tratando de tocar su mejilla pero ella le quito la mano inmediatamente.

— ¡Cómo has podido!, — levanto la voz sumamente alterada— ¡te has convertido en un asesino! —tú no eres un ángel, los ángeles no lastiman, no decepcionan ¡oh mi dios!, ¿Por qué? —Kagome empezó a llorar descontroladamente con miles de emociones rondando su mente.

Sesshomaru la tomo de los brazos aunque ella se resistiese—NO ENTIENDES, NOS IBAN A SEPARAR, LO SE, NO PODIA PERMITIRLO, TU ERES MI ANGEL, NO TE IRAS DE MI LADO JAMAS. —grito descontrolado el fantasma.

—suéltame Sesshomaru me estas lastimando—termino de decir Kagome en un susurro para caer desmallada en sus brazos, hasta ese momento el hombre tomo en cuenta todo lo que había hecho.

El fantasma la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó en su cama, escuchaba los pasos muy conocidos del vizconde Taisho acercándose ágilmente, cuando lo vio ahí parado de el otro lado de la reja que había puesto para asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna intromisión, su sangre hirvió, tenía que matarlo y lo haría en ese instante, tomo una soga, lo rodeo con la ayuda de uno de los múltiples pasadizos de esas catacumbas y le llego por detrás al vizconde poniéndole la soga al cuello, Inuyasha no se esperaba eso, y no puso objeción, estaba apretando fuertemente pero una voz lo detuvo, Kagome se había despertado.

— ¡Suéltalo Sesshomaru! ¡Qué pretendes, acabar con medio mundo solo para tu beneficio, para lo que quieres y anhelas!, —lo miro con rencor—¿Tu deseo de sangre ya has saciado al fin o seré victima yo de tu perdición?, —su mirada tenía un sin número de emociones— ¡solo quieres que tu voluntad se cumpla tus a cabalidad, como un dios, y como tal piensas que puedes decidir la vida de las personas, cuando viven o mueren, pues te equivocas, no puedes y no lo harás, por lo menos no mi vida, ya no más, si le haces daño a Inuyasha, jamás te lo perdonare.

Sesshomaru aflojo un poco su agarre contra Inuyasha, pero no lo suficiente y le miro incontables segundos.

—Si huyes conmigo lo dejare en paz y vivo—inquirió el fantasma en tono gutural.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, prefería morir a dejar a Kagome con ese monstruo asesino o dejar que se la llevara.

—No, Kagome, no aceptes, no te sacrifiques por mí, prefiero morir, escúchame prefiero morir a que hagas eso—fue lo único que pudo decir porque Sesshomaru ya había vuelto a ejercer presión en su cuello.

Kagome miro a Inuyasha, a quien ya le costaba respirar—Inuyasha yo, perdóname—una lágrima se deslizo sobre su mejilla—acepto, pero suéltalo ya, ¡por dios Sesshomaru hazlo ya! —dijo elevando su voz con desesperación algo que encendió algo en la mente de Sesshomaru.

Sabía que todo lo estaba haciendo mal, desde que mato a los dos hombres, pero el rencor lo hizo actuar sin pensar, y ahora Kagome lo odiaba y le temía, y se iba con él, no sería por su voluntad o por amor y se sintió el ser mas miserable, soltó a Inuyasha quien cayó al agua prácticamente inconsciente aunque aun teniendo un poco de lucidez.

— ¡LLEVATELA! —Grito Sesshomaru—aléjala de mi—expreso en un susurro mientras abría la reja que los separaba de Kagome.

—que…—fue lo que pronuncio Kagome al escuchar sus palabras.

Ella corrió hacia Inuyasha preocupada, y le ayudo a levantarse, había escuchado a Sesshomaru claramente, y lo único que podía pensar era en alejar a Inuyasha de ahí, amaba a Sesshomaru pero se sentía tan desilusionada.

—que esperan váyanse de aquí ¡AHORA!—Sesshomaru volteo hacia otro lado, no quería ver cuando se fuera —Tómala, vete - olviden aquí...Déjenme aquí — aquí nada pasó. . Vayan —¡que no los vean! Zarpen ya, juren que nada dirán, secreto será, este Ángel cayó.

Inuyasha empezó a jalar a Kagome con desesperación mientras esta se había quedado viendo la espalda del fantasma.

Kagome reacciono y salió del pasadizo junto con Inuyasha, desapareciendo de su vista.

Sesshomaru se dejo caer en el suelo llorando para tomar el anillo que Kagome había dejado caer en el piso.

—Te amo Kagome y te amare siempre—apuño el anillo entre su mano —Mi canción por ti se hizo verdad, mi música acabó en la oscuridad.

**¿FIN?**

**Hola a todos por fin la continuación del esta historia, me costó bastante debo admitirlo, pero bueno, este es el final de el fantasma de la opera, pero no se preocupen esto no se quedara así, la continuare, esperen el próximo capítulo que será Love Never Dies, que quien es fanático de la obra sabe que es la continuación del fantasma así que no se me preocupen saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Y gracias por sus reviews y espero más chicos eh no se olviden.**

**Los quiero.**

**Rosekagome22**


	13. Capitulo 13 El amor nunca muere I

**Love never dies**

**El amor nunca muere**

**Paris, 1895**

**Un misterioso incendio consumió el teatro de la opera, una turba causó destrozos en las catacumbas del teatro, para buscar al hombre que hacían responsable por ello, solo una máscara fue encontrada.**

10 años después….

Coney Island, América, 1905

Las velas iluminaban la oscuridad de una habitación donde un genio musical creaba su melodía, el piano lo acompañaba con acordes tristes y nostálgicos, de repente le dio un fuerte golpe al instrumento, tomo las partituras y las tiro al suelo, se levanto de su asiento y miro hacia la pared de esa oscura habitación donde un cuadro, un retrato le era su único consuelo, su única inspiración.

Su mirada se perdía en ese lienzo que le hacía recordar lo que había dejado atrás y que tanto deseaba recuperar, entonces como siempre cuando la recordaba le hablaba al viento, como si el viento le llevara a su ángel su voz dolida.

—diez largos años desperdiciando mi tiempo en humo y ruido, —miraba el cuadro como si hablara con ella, como si fuera su ángel— en mi mente escucho melodías puras y sobrenaturales, pero me doy cuenta que no puedo ponerles una voz si no estás tú, oh Kagome mi Kagome, ¿donde estas? —toco el lienzo con sus manos con nostalgia.

Habían pasado ya los años, y él se había convertido en exitoso empresario circense y había hecho su propio parque de diversiones, llamado Phantasma en Coney Island, aunque oculto entre las sombras, lo era, había hecho una fortuna considerable después de su huida de la opera de parís, se había aventurado hacia norte América y cierto era que le había ido bastante bien pero su vida se sentía vacía, le faltaba su musa, su inspiración, pensaba que había hecho lo correcto al irse y dejarla, como podría ella toda belleza estar con una persona que era lo más grotesco existido, se lo había hecho ver el vizconde que la estaría condenando a el desprecio de todos, pero desde que la había dejado se sentía vacio ahora sentía que su alma aparte de inmunda estaba vacía, la necesitaba, para darle voz a su música, solo su voz y su presencia podían darle un poco de luz a su podrida y vana existencia, pero como hacerle para que ella fuera hasta él, como atraerla hacia él, esa era la cuestión.

**Paris, Francia 1905**

—Por dios Inuyasha, como puede ser posible que hallas perdido tanto dinero, ahora que haremos, estamos en la ruina—Kagome daba vueltas alzando su fino vestido de seda mientras se ondeaban unos mechones de su cabello.

—No me presiones Kagome, no soy un imbécil para no darme cuenta de la estupidez que cometí, ya no me recrimines mas—tomo el coñac y se sirvió una gran copa del líquido que se tomo de un trago.

Kagome lo miro tan preocupada, Inuyasha había cambiado después de algunos años después de su boda, no era el mismo joven soñador y encantador que miraba en la opera y al cual admiraba, no era que fuese malo, era bueno, un buen marido y padre, pero las malas amistades, el juego y el alcohol se juntaron para hacer mella en el.

Lo que más le preocupaba el destino de su pequeño hijo Sado, por el evitaba los conflictos con Inuyasha, pero ya casi le era imposible evitar discutir y Inuyasha de cierta manera se había distanciado de él, y eso el niño lo resentía, Kagome se sentía la borde de un abismo tal como aquella noche en que su sueño de amor se acabo dándole paso a el dolor de la decepción y de la perdida.

Kagome miro a Inuyasha que empezó a servirse una copa mas de coñac, suspiro agotada, y lo dejo solo, se introdujo en su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama, para después empezar a llorar como una pequeña, su mente se fue hacia ese momento en la opera de Paris, ese momento hacia ya diez años en que perdió lo que más amaba.

…**Flash Back…**

Inuyasha y Kagome salieron de la presencia del fantasma, Kagome no miro su rostro porque sabía que se debilitaría ante él, antes de salir del lugar ella accidentalmente había soltado el anillo que su ángel le había dado como símbolo de su propuesta, Kagome sentía la decepción a flor de piel, pero lo amaba, amaba con locura a Sesshomaru, y eso no podía evitarlo, su sola presencia le alimentaba el alma, había decidido seguirlo, escapar con él hacia donde nadie los conociese, no le importaba nada, pero antes debía sacar sano y salvo a Inuyasha, salieron de la opera, Inuyasha tenía un poco de dificultad para respirar pero se encontraba bien aunque se había desmayado, fue cuando volteo hacia el interior de la opera que ya estaba vacía, fuego salía por todos lados, su corazón empezó a latir a toda prisa, cuando escucho la voz de uno de los bomberos que habían asistido por si acaso algún percance sucedía.

—Ese sujeto ya cometió su ultima fechoría, a incendiado la opera, y es poco probable que salga de ahí con vida, que dios se apiade de su alma atormentada, porque el teatro será su tumba.

Kagome sintió tanta desesperación en su interior quiso entrar a la opera no importándole nada ni nadie, quería salvarlo, pero la detuvieron fuertemente, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer en sus mejillas mientras todos los presentes veían como la casa de opera era consumida por las llamas.

Kagome creía que moriría, había perdido a su amado maestro a su ángel de música para siempre.

Fue sacada de sus recuerdos por su hijo Sado, quien entro cautelosamente y se recostó en sus piernas.

—Mamá, te puedo hacer una pregunta —expuso el niño en tono dulce.

Kagome sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de su hijo. —Hazla cariño, si está en mis manos contestarla lo hare con gusto.

— ¿Papá me quiere?

Kagome lo miro consternada, sabía que Inuyasha se había distanciado de su hijo, pero no pensó que su hijo pensaría que su padre no lo quería.

—Claro que te quiere mi amor, es solo que papá está muy preocupado por otras cosas, y eso lo hace sentirse un poco enojado, pero él te ama. —expreso Kagome con su tono conciliador, dándole a su retoño un beso en la frente.

—Es que ya no quiere que toque el piano, no que escriba canciones que están en mi cabeza, y eso a mí me gusta mamá—explico el niño con voz inocente.

Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—No te preocupes amor, yo hablare con tu padre, y no se apondrá a que hagas lo que quieres, —ella toco la nariz del pequeño con su dedo—te lo prometo.

Sado la abrazo de nuevo pero darle un "gracias mamá" y salir a toda prisa con dirección a su cuarto.

Fue cuando Inuyasha entro a la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, claro no como hace diez años, pero fue algo que desconcertó a Kagome.

—oh mi pequeña lotte, creo que ya encontramos la solución a nuestro problema de dinero. —le expreso Inuyasha con tono aliviado a su esposa.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso Inuyasha? —cuestiono Kagome levantándose de su aposento, bastante intrigada.

Inuyasha la abrazo. —al parecer amor mío, todavía los empresarios no se olvidan de tu voz, nos han enviado una carta de América, quieren contratar tus servicios como intérprete en la nueva casa de la opera que abrirán, mira aquí está la carta—le dio la carta a Kagome y ella la abrió para leerla.

_**Coney Island, América**_

_**12 de julio de 1905**_

_**Mi muy estimada Vizcondesa Sra. Kagome de Taisho.**_

_**Le escribo esta presente para mostrarme primero que nada a sus pies considerándome uno de sus más fervientes admiradores en el ámbito musical, además mandándole mis cordiales saludos y respeto a su esposo el Vizconde Taisho a quien también mande una postal, bueno me conocen como un hombre de negocios y que va directamente al grano, me gustaría contratarla para la inauguración de mi nueva opera en Coney Island, dentro de mi parque de diversiones, claro está que con todos los gastos incluidos seria traída aquí incluyendo a su respetable familia, sus honorarios serian los que dejo en la correspondiente nota adyacente a mi carta, solo esperaría su respuesta que espero sea positiva para hacer los preparativos para su viaje.**_

_**Espero que acepten, mis más cordiales saludos.**_

_**Sr. Y.**_

—Tenemos que aceptar Kagome, —quito la sonrisa de su rostro— no me agrada la idea de que seas tú la que no saques de este lio pero no queda de otra cariño. —la tomo de los hombros y la acerco a el inhalando su aroma.

—Lo sé Inuyasha, pero—Kagome iba a decir algo sobre la extraña carta pero al ver el rostro de Inuyasha cambio de opinión — se que estas preocupado, yo también lo estoy y aunque no me guste la idea de salir de Paris, aceptare esa propuesta, además la paga es muy buena.

Kagome volteo y se acerco a Inuyasha, toco su mejilla dulcemente, a lo cual él le quito su mano de su pómulo tiernamente para besar su dorso, y le dio un beso dulce en los labios.

—Ya verás Inuyasha que todo se resolverá.

—Eso espero pequeña lotte, mi amada Kagome, en verdad lo espero— le dio un abrazo aferrándola a su pecho como si un fuerte presentimiento que le decía que no la soltara.

**Continuara…..**

**TAN TAN**

**Hola a todos aquí les traje la conti, ven no me tarde tanto como en las anteriores veces, espero en verdad que les guste, tengo tantos planes para esta historia ojala todo me salga como espero.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, y déjenme más.**

**Saluditos y hasta la próxima.**


	14. Capitulo 14 Bienvenida a Coney Island

**Capitulo catorce**

**Bienvenida a Coney Island**

El día había llegado a su inicio, dejando ver su resplandeciente luz, dejando a la oscuridad atrás, Kagome no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en ese viaje que en ese día harían a América, de hecho la sola idea de alejarse de Paris le era complicada, y para sentirse más incomoda se sentía extraña, ya hacía tiempo que no interpretaba nada, excepto las canciones que cantaba para su hijo, porque después del incendio de la opera que se llevo prácticamente sus sueños no lo había hecho, se sentía incapaz de interpretar algo que no la llenase como lo hacían las melodías sobrenaturales de su maestro, lo sabia no podía olvidar como cada nota musical escrita por él llenaba sus sentidos, de un sinnúmero de sentimientos que aun no podía comprender, extrañaba su presencia, pero él se había ido para siempre, había dejado de existir, pero ella seguía ahí tratando de seguir con su vida, y aunque algo en su interior le decía que ese viaje cambiaria su vida, se subió al barco con dirección a América junto con su esposo el vizconde Inuyasha y su hijo Sado.

Mientras tanto una persona estaba a la espera de sus futuros huéspedes, era una espera que lo estaba volviendo loco, deseaba verla una vez más, sentir como su voz lo elevaba al firmamento y iluminaba su mundo que estaba envuelto de oscuridad, como su ángel lo cubría con su hermosura, pero la cuestión era que no vendría sola, traería a su familia, una familia que soñó que fuese suya, pero se sentía sin ningún derecho, un monstruo como él no podía tener una familia, ni a Kagome, y sus mismos pensamientos lo contradecían a cada momento porque a pesar de pensar no merecerla la quería, en su egoísmo quería ver a Kagome y tenerla una vez más entre sus alas, pero su dolor aumentaba al saberla de otro, que se había casado con el vizconde poco después de su supuesta muerte, y además tenía un hijo con él, eso le llenaba de odio el alma, ese pedazo de ser era algo que amaba por ser una parte de Kagome, pero lo odiaba por tener la sangre del hombre que le arrebato la mujer que amaba .

Siempre se había sentido miserable en toda su vida, había conocido la crueldad del mundo en su propia piel, su desmedido odio y repulsión había dejado en él una estela de rencor que permanecía indeleble en su alma, lo único que había acallado tanto odio y resentimiento era Kagome, su Kagome, llena de virtud como un ángel era la única cosa por la cual cambiaria todo su mundo, la única por la cual su desmedido desprecio por la humanidad cesaría un poco, sin embargo no la tenía, la había dejado ir por miedo a su maldad y a la de la misma humanidad que lo despreciaban desde la cuna hasta ese momento, solo por ser diferente y harían la vida de Kagome tan despreciable como la suya, además sabia que ese día en la opera la había decepcionado como a nadie al convertirse en un asesino frente a sus ojos y lo peor era que no se arrepentía de ello, lo volvería hacer por tan solo la ilusión de poder tener a Kagome en sus brazos.

Recordaba el incendio que el mismo había provocado en la casa de la opera diez años atrás, como anteriormente lo había hecho con la opera de palier para que se llevara a cabo la construcción de la ópera Garnier que él había ayudado a diseñar, su alma deseaba a Kagome con todas sus fuerzas pero al no poder tenerla quería morir, pero después se arrepintió, tenía una tarea que realizar, salvaguardar su música antes de cualquier cosa y huyo, pero antes de partir había visto a Kagome llorando y tratando de entrar a la opera totalmente desesperada, y en ese momento lo supo ella lo amaba pero él no merecía su amor debía dejarla y así lo hizo pero ahora ya no soportaba su mundo de tinieblas que cada día lo engullía en la oscuridad sin ella que lo rescatara con su luz, debía tenerla a costa de lo que sea hasta de su propia sangre si era preciso, su música y ella eran su mundo, el día que la tuviera de nuevo entre sus brazos de nuevo su mundo estaría completo y esta vez no permitiría que nada se interpusiera, se aseguraría de acabar con el que lo intentase.

Después de un largo trayecto en barco de demasiados días Kagome y su familia llegaron a las costas de América, al bajar del navío la brisa marina le pegaba de frente a la bella mujer moviendo grácilmente su cabello ondulado, sintió un calor recorrerle su piel blanca, fue cuando tuvo el presentimiento y la sensación de ser observada, miro hacia todos lados sin ningún resultado pero ahí seguía esa sensación, su hijo se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo, ella correspondió con ternura.

—Mamá es hermoso, me gustaría aprender a nadar ¿verdad que me enseñaras? —pregunto Sado con ojos soñadores.

Kagome miro a su hijo, su razón de vivir, le dio un beso en la mejilla—claro que si mi amor, aprenderás a nadar, te lo prometo—expreso con una sonrisa mientras alzaba su mano en forma de promesa.

Inuyasha se encontraba indicando a los encargados de bajar su equipaje que debían tener cuidado, al estar frente a Kagome mostro una cara de disgusto, buscando a alguien que los viniera a recoger, fue cuando vieron a dos personas que se acercaron a ellos, por su aspecto, Kagome pudo deducir que eran personas que trabajaban en una feria o parque de diversiones.

—Buenas tardes mi lady—hablo un hombre alto vestido con un traje extravagante rojo mientras inclinaba un poco su cuerpo en forma de reverencia—mi nombre es Gilles, primero que nada bienvenidos, fui enviado por el señor Y. para recogerlos y llevarlos a lo que será su estancia en Coney Island, al igual que mis compañeros.

La mujer que los acompañaba considerablemente baja se inclino hacia ellos—mi nombre es Catarina, un placer mi lord—miro a Inuyasha para luego mirar a Kagome—mi lady.

Inuyasha mostro su descontento—¿Cómo puede ser posible que nuestro huésped no haya venido por nosotros? —Dijo con el seño fruncido—es el colmo la falta de cortesía de este sujeto.

—El señor Y es un hombre considerablemente ocupado, pero tiene planeado platicar con usted señor vizconde de lo consiguiente al pago de los honorarios de la vizcondesa y todo lo que respecte al contrato, así que, es mejor que salgamos de aquí ya que la gente se aglomera demasiado ha esta hora del día.

Inuyasha seguía con un rictus en la cara de inconformidad, sin embargo se dejo encaminar hacia el carruaje mas extraño que hubiese visto, Kagome se asombro bastante al ver un carruaje que no utilizaba caballos, tenia curiosidad de preguntar cómo se movía, pero permaneció callada al igual que Inuyasha, mientras Sado sonreía con vitalidad, sus ojos viajaron hasta el puente del muelle, cuando lo miro, visualizo una figura oscura observándolos, como un fantasma que vigilaba sus pasos, miro como esa sombra se alejaba de su visión, para el que no sabía quién era solo un hombre curioso, tal vez tan curioso como el al querer saber de todo y mas sobre la música, un amor que en su mente iba creciendo.

….

Sesshomaru al verla bajar de ese barco sintió como si sus fuerzas se renovaran, su corazón marchito y penitente se encontraba en un alegórico palpitar rítmico, su mirada se posaba sobre Kagome, el viento movió grácilmente el cabello ondulado de la prima donna, ella no había cambiado mucho, solo lo había hecho en proporciones corporales, su cuerpo era más escultural y curvilíneo, su rostro era el mismo juvenil y encantador que lo había enamorado, deseaba estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos para no soltarla nunca, fue cuando lo vio salir detrás de su Kagome, un niño con una mirada inocente pero a la vez que mostraba un refulgente atisbo de curiosidad e inteligencia, se fijo en el, tenía un parecido a Kagome cuando era niña, pero veía algo en él mas allá de lo físico, fue cuando pensó que ese ser hubiera podido ser suyo y de su Kagome, miro como ella le regalaba una sonrisa tierna a su pequeño hijo y le daba un beso en la mejilla, se sentía en paz al ver esa escena, en ese momento salió el hombre que mas odiaba, el que le había quitado lo que más amaba, sintió una furia recorrer su cuerpo con ganas de saltar sobre su cuello y apretarlo, pero no debía hacerlo y lo sabía, vio como llegaron a recogerlos, cuando subieron al carruaje, el siguió su mirada directa hacia el lugar, fue cuando observo que el niño lo veía, se alejo del puente y bajo lentamente por este.

—Ven a mi ángel de música, yo soy tu ángel de música—hablo para sí mismo como si se lo dijese en una petición a Kagome, como si tratara de transmitirle a su amada una muda invitación a su reino de oscuridad

**Continuara…..**

**Hola aquí les traigo la continuación espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer, los quiero.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo quince**

Kagome se sentía desorientada en esa ciudad, porque extrañaba la suya propia, pero también había un sentimiento mas allá de echar de menos su ciudad de origen, de cierta manera Coney Island le recordaba a una persona en especifico, a él, una ciudad llena de misterios entre sus calles, con tintes tenebrosos y a la vez nostálgicos, observaba el exterior mientras recorrían la región en el extraño carruaje para llegar a lo que sería su estancia en el lugar, pensaba que hubiese sido de su vida si él no hubiese muerto, si su ángel… volteo y miro a Inuyasha quien le explicaba a Sado como armar un juguete que el pequeño tenía entre sus manos, Kagome sonrió, para que se preguntaba eso, sabía que el pasado debía de quedar atrás, solo debía preocuparse por el presente, debía conseguir el dinero para salir de los aprietos en que estaban metidos y hacer reaccionar a Inuyasha, debía hacerlo, el no era malo, eso lo sabía, la amaba mucho, gracias a él tenía una familia, de otra manera estaría sola, entonces se acerco a él y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, el volteo y la miro dulcemente correspondiendo el gesto.

Al llegar al lugar donde se hospedarían, Kagome bajo primero del carruaje, para luego ser seguido por su familia, al entrar Inuyasha lo primero que hizo es tomar la botella de whisky y servirse un trago que se tomo inmediatamente, Kagome lo miro con decepción.

—Inuyasha no deberías…

—No empieces Kagome, me siento indignado necesito tomar algo, —tomo la licorera y se sirvió otra copa tomándosela de un solo trago—como osan tratarnos así con tanta descortesía, deberíamos largarnos de esta inmunda ciudad, y a parte ese señor Y. nos manda a esos sujetos de una feria, que, acaso pretendía burlarse de nosotros.

—Basta Inuyasha, por favor, no discutas esto mas, sabes que necesitamos el dinero.

—Crees que no estoy consciente de ello, si no fuera por eso ya nos hubiéramos largado de aquí, de este inmundo lugar—expreso indignado.

Sado se acerco a su padre.

— ¿Padre jugarías conmigo?

—No, no puedo estoy ocupado—expreso en tono enojado.

Kagome iba a decir algo cuando golpearon la puerta, Inuyasha abrió y le entregaron un sobre, el lo abrió y su mirada cambio.

— ¡vaya! ¡Al parecer el señor Y ya quiere hablar de negocios! Iré al bar del hotel allí me ha citado en esta nota, volveré pronto cariño—le dio un beso fugaz a Kagome en los labios y salió de la casa.

Una vez que se fue su padre Sado abrazo a su madre.

—Mamá, ¿padre no me quiere?

Kagome se sentía mal por su hijo, Inuyasha a veces no le prestaba atención, y gracias a su actual estado era peor, se imaginaba como se sentía su pequeño hijo y le causaba una opresión en el pecho.

—Mi pequeño, tu padre te ama mucho, solo es que tiene muchos problemas, está preocupado, entiéndelo si, jamás digas que tu padre no te quiere porque él te adora—lo abrazo fuertemente.

—Está bien mamita, ah—expreso como si hubiese recordado algo y saco una cajita de música—es para ti la encontré en la habitación, tiene una canción muy linda.

Kagome sonrió enternecida.

—Gracias mi amor, es hermoso, pero ya es tarde, es mejor que vayas a dormir—le dio un beso en la frente—jamás olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón, iré contigo en un momento.

—Si mami yo te amo más a ti— sado sonrió y beso a su madre para dirigirse a la cama.

Kagome suspiro y vio la caja de música que reposaba en su mano, la abrió y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, la caja tocaba la misma melodía de la caja de música que él le había regalado hacia ya diez años, la soltó con el corazón desbocado caminando hacia atrás, fue cuando lo escucho un estruendo y una puerta se abrió que ni siquiera sabía que existía, un escalofrió recorrió su columna y se sintió de vuelta en la opera, volteo y lo vio parado ahí como un fantasma, como el fantasma que siempre había sido, pero no podía ser sintió, el no…., sintió como sus piernas le fallaban y se desmayo.

Sesshomaru avanzo hacia ella, deslizo su mano por sus mejillas suaves, para luego tomarla entre sus brazos en forma nupcial y recostarla en un sillón, se quedo observándola con fascinación, pero cuando iba a tocar de nuevo su mejilla ella reacciono, y se alejo de su toque.

— ¿Así que todo eso fue una mentira?

¿Una última mentira para engañarnos a todos?

¿Para qué tu muerte fuese el final de nuestra historia? —expreso con ojos de desilusión y de tristeza.

Sesshomaru la veía, quería pedirle perdón y abrazarla, se acerco a ella con esas intenciones pero ella se levanto y se alejo de él y lo miro de nuevo con algo que jamás pensó ver en su mirada: rencor.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, a reclamarme, a querer invadir mi vida y atrapar mi voz? —concluyo Kagome viéndolo a los ojos con dolor.

—Si pudieras conocer el dolor que sufrí, sabrías que no tuve alternativa—expreso de forma melancólica.

Trato de acercarse a ella de nuevo.

—Mi Kagome….

Ella se volvió a alejar de él.

—Tu Kagome—se volteo hacia otro lugar—fui tuya una noche muy lejana, hace mucho tiempo, con un hombre que hoy ya no reconozco.

—Ah Kagome, me encontraste, encontraste el lugar donde me escondía herido, te preocupaste no lo niegues, lo hiciste, esa noche lejana, fuiste mía como de nadie.

Sesshomaru se acerco y paso sus manos por los hombros de kagome, ella instintivamente recostó su cabeza en el.

—Una vez, había una noche, bajo un cielo sin luna, demasiado oscuro para ver, demasiado oscuro para siquiera intentar—Sesshomaru beso su hombro, ella se alejo ante el contacto que parecía haberle quemado.

—Esa noche te busque, me sentía tan preocupada, pensé que te había perdido, tal vez no podía ver bien tu rostro pero me estremecía con tu voz, y lo decidí porque te amaba, me entregue a ti sin medida si, ¡te amaba!, te hubiese seguido a donde hubieras ido a pesar de tus errores, hubiera huido contigo, pero decidiste alejarte de mi tu solo.

—Kagome yo…

— ¡Déjame hablar!, si estaba tan preocupada por Inuyasha, tú podrías haberle hecho daño tenía que sacarlo de ahí, y así lo hice, —las lagrimas salieron sin poder remediarlo— iba a regresar a tu lado, pero incendiaste la opera contigo dentro, quería entrar pero no me dejaron, estaba tan desesperada, me dijeron que nadie podía haber sobrevivido que el incendio había iniciado en la catacumbas, el dolor fue tan grande sabes y a ti no te importo.

—yo mi ángel, perdóname, cuando te vi con ese—su voz se volvió ronca y llena de rencor—ese hombre, el no era un ser deforme, te podría ofrecer todo lo que yo jamás podría, un amor a la luz del día, en cambio yo un ser tan retorcido solo hundido en la oscuridad, no te merecía, pensé que era lo mejor.

Kagome se alejo de él, camino hasta el balcón, el la siguió, después volteo y lo miro a los ojos.

— ¿Y entonces porque has aparecido de nuevo?

—Porque te amo, te amo tanto, oh mi Kagome, cada día me hundo más en la oscuridad sin ti, sin tu amor, sin tu música, sin tu voz, eres mi ángel de música.

Kagome lo vio incontables segundos mientras lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Ahora es tarde, ya no hay un nosotros, ya no lo hay—camino tratándose de alejar de él pero él se lo impidió sujetándola del brazo, y al ver sus ojos lo supo, era como si el ser retorcido que mataba en la opera estuviera frente a ella de nuevo.

Sesshomaru la vio con cara atormentada—Diez años de nostalgia, años de soñar este momento cuando ese milagro, ese instrumento sin igual, solo toca para mi fugazmente, da vida al fantasma que me tortura, me tortura, —su expresión cambio a una calculadora— ah Kagome, te daré el doble de lo que ya te iba a pagar por estar aquí, por una sola noche de trabajo, aquí en mi sala de conciertos.

—no.

—solo una noche Kagome, una canción, es todo lo que pido.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, por diez años me hiciste pensar que habías muerto, y ahora nos traes aquí y esperas que hagamos tu voluntad, y que sea tuya de nuevo—se limpio las lagrimas rudamente—no lo hare, no te debo nada— se alejo de él.

De pronto antes de poder alejarse por completo recibió un sorpresivo abrazo de su pequeño hijo que lloraba.

— ¿Qué sucede mi corazón? —expreso preocupada olvidando por un momento a Sesshomaru.

—Tuve una pesadilla mamá, tengo miedo, alguien loco y extraño me atacaba y me ahogaba—decía llorando el pequeño.

—Tranquilo ya paso, estas a salvo.

Sesshomaru vio al pequeño, ese pequeño era el punto débil de Kagome, lo sabía, era un niño despierto y vivaz, tanto como lo era Kagome en su tiempo.

Entonces Kagome vio a Sesshomaru y tomo a su hijo.

—Ven cariño te presentare a un amigo—se acerco hacia él.

Sesshomaru sonrió.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo joven amigo.

— ¿su mundo?, ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto con curiosidad infantil.

—Estamos en Phantasma pequeño vizconde, en Coney Island—Sesshomaru alzo a Sado y lo puso en la orilla del precipicio detenido por él, Kagome se lo trato de quitar pero él no lo permitió y siguió hablando—un mundo de fantasía donde la ilusión es la emperatriz, dime donde quieres ir, dime que es lo que quieres ver—Kagome se acerco de nuevo para quitárselo pero Sesshomaru no se lo permitió—madame por favor insisto.

— ¿podría mostrarme por favor, todos los misterios de Phanthasma, todo lo que es salvaje, extraño y oscuro en las sombras del parque?

Entonces Sesshomaru lo bajo.

—lo veras todo mañana, de hecho se los mostrare personalmente, es una promesa.

—Vuelve a la cama Sado—expreso cariñosamente Kagome mientras lo encaminaba hacia su habitación.

— ¿Por qué usa mascara madre?, ¿es un mago? —pregunto el pequeño entusiasmado.

Kagome le sonrió—si cariño, a su manera lo es.

Sado se dirigió a su habitación dejando de nuevo solos a Kagome y Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru avanzo hacia ella.

—que criatura, tan llena de vida, llena de ti, mi Kagome—avanzo más hacia ella—ayúdame a superar esta amargura, ¿Ten bondad hacia tu mentor o tu descendencia, ese espécimen perfecto podría desaparecer en Coney Island?, esfumarse aquí en Coney Island, oh Kagome.

Kagome lo vio horrorizada.

— ¿Cómo puedes?, Cómo te atreves?, después de todo lo que pasamos, amenazar a mi hijo, ¿QUIEN ERES? —le grito alterada.

—¡SOY TU ANGEL DE LA MUSICA!,!ME ESTOY MURIENDO KAGOME!, ¡ME AHOGO AQUÍ EN LA OSCURIDAD!, —la tomo rudamente de los hombros—¡Dame aliento, dame vida, canta para mí! ¡O sino tomare de ti todo lo que alguna vez has amado!

—No, no puedes—las lagrimas volvieron a asomarse por sus ojos.

— ¡oh si puedo!, un hombre tan horrible es capaz de cualquier cosa—expreso con rencor tocándose la máscara.

Kagome estaba con tantos sentimientos en la cabeza.

—¿Y que podría cantar yo?

Sesshomaru sonrió—una canción escrita por mi—tomo las partituras que estaban en el piano.

— ¿Y luego somos libres para partir?

—Recibirás tu correspondiente comisión, —dijo en tono calmado— ¿Se parte del espectáculo? —le puso las partituras en frente ella dudo en tomarlas pero lo hizo.

Sesshomaru simplemente se las dio y salió de ahí sigilosamente dejando a una Kagome llorando descolocada.

**Continuara…**

**Comenten por favor y gracias por leer.**


End file.
